


【授翻/奇异铁】Rewriting Icarus/重写伊卡洛斯

by Clover_cherik



Series: 重写神话by KimberlyRiz [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen和Tony，由始，至终，到未来更久远处。





	1. -----闪络------

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewriting Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824601) by [KiaRiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaRiz/pseuds/KiaRiz). 



> 作者笔记：MCU的故事给人以大量的发挥的空间和自由。有些写手可以毫不费力地用自己的大脑编织原作来创造出美丽的故事——但我不是其中之一。我已经快十年没写过任何同人作品了，所以如果有错误的话还请谅解。无论如何，让我知道你们是怎么想的吧！

Stephen是在一次大型科学博览会的事后聚会上遇见的他。

如果说要Stephen说点什么关于Tony Stark的事情的话，那无疑就是他仿佛是太阳的化身，洋溢着光芒四射的笑容将人们吸引到他的轨道之中，深邃的眼睛闪烁着智慧的光华，被一种轻松而不张扬的魅力所调和。尽管这个聚会聚集了来自全世界各个学科领域最杰出的科学家们，Tony Stark还是吸引了所有人的注意力，席卷了整个大厅，无比轻松地获取了众人的名片与号码。

“他与众不同。”Christine说道，此时Tony用他自己的方式融入了一群著名天体生物学家，他们以一种明显的敬畏的神态望着他。

“有时我真好奇他是怎么把他的自大塞进那身衬衫的。”Stephen在他的香槟杯后面发话，只有她才能听到。她报以嗤笑，在对方皱起眉头的时候丝毫没费心掩饰嘲笑。

“Stephen，对于你我也每天都在问自己同样的问题。过去自我介绍一下。你们两个肯定话能投机。” 她对着对方的怒容甚至眨都没眨眼，就走向了附近的自助餐桌。

在Stephen就要反唇相讥的最后一秒之前，他看到Stark从天体生物学家之中脱离出来，一边小心翼翼地扫视人群，一边啜饮着自己的香槟，接着最后将目光停留在Stephen身上。他们的眼神在繁华喧闹的房间里交汇。然后Stark带着灿烂且不可否认的英俊的笑容，慢慢地将目光从Stephen的脸上扫到他的鞋子上，然后又一次扫回来，一脸慵懒的 **表情** 。

温暖涌上了Stephen的脸颊，然后他迅速摒除了这种感觉并扬起了眉毛，希望这足以让Stark打消他在计划的任何念头。虽然Stephen大部分时间都在医院度过，但就算是他都知道这个男人的花花公子的招牌动作。从字面意义和象征意义而言，他都并不急于在自己声誉上留下这样的印记。

然而，Stark只是笑得更欢乐，接着就穿过房间，越过人群，没有断开他们的视线。Stephen注意到他的西装突出了腰部的剪裁和肩膀的流畅曲线，旋即推开了那些想法。当Stark走近时，他朝对方平静地点了点头。

“Doctor Strange，”Stark说，他的声音低沉中带了一点俏皮，伸出了他空着的那只手。”很高兴终于同你见面了。你在系统认知生物再生和脑细胞治疗方面的工作真是无与伦比。如果你感兴趣的话，我们SI的生物医学研究部有一个空位。”

Stephen握了握他的手，惊讶地注意到老茧的痕迹和皮肤上留下的伤痕。Stark的手比他小，手指比他短些，而手掌更宽一点。

“Doctor Stark。我不知道SI还投资了任何医学研究，”他说。SI是全球国防技术的主导力量，遥遥领先于其他行业。坦白说，这家公司要参与生物医药研发的想法有点可怕。“我能问下您的关注点在于何处吗？”

Stark的眼中闪烁着一种异乎寻常的兴趣。在Stephen意识到之前他已经深入阐述了如何应用电磁超声刺激生物再生细胞的有机生长，以及便携式放大超声波仪如何通过简便地加快细胞新陈代谢的自我修复本质地途径实现在短短几分钟内阻止乃至逆转组织损伤。

这些是Stephen未曾听闻的，他带着强烈的兴趣将Stark的想法剖析出来，指出了设计中的缺陷和弱点，而当Stark举出更多的数据和数字漂亮地反驳了他，这令他无比欣喜、感觉甚佳。已经很久没有人跟他进行知识碰撞了，与医院单调乏味的工作相比，这堪称令人耳目一新。

房间渐渐消失在背景中。Stark用双手疯狂比划着手势，激情澎湃地讲述着新的创意和发明。枝形吊灯的光灯光在他眼底闪烁的光芒之下黯然失色，他那亿万富翁、花花公子的形象渐渐消失，展现出某种真正的兴奋与惊叹，与Stephen本人的风格相匹相敌。

回首往事，Stephen会承认，一切就是从那里开始的。

\------

那天晚上他们飞快地成了朋友，这对Stephen来说是新奇的体验。除了保持完美的手术记录，亦或是在有空的时候考虑下改进现有的外科手术之外，他从未真正对任何别的事情上心过。但Tony Stark有的是耐心，实事求是地说，”你和我，我们可以做到最好，Strange。英雄所见略同（Great minds think alike），我不会错过一个科学家朋友——尤其是超级科学兄弟（a super science bro）。”

这个绰号荒唐可笑，但Stephen对能和另一个天才交谈感到欣慰。考虑到两人的自负，他曾以为他和Stark之间会有巨大的摩擦，但他们的相处是随性自然，两人都关注着彼此，衡量对方的反应、试探对方的边界，承认彼此的声誉。在公平竞赛中遇到一个旗鼓相当值得尊敬的对手时，彼此都会有一种相互尊重的感觉，而Stephen享受于此。

每周的视频通话（“电话通讯已经是老古董了，你到底在干嘛啊，Strange？”）讨论他们各自领域的最新进展渐渐变成了几乎每天持续数小时的谈话。Stephen讲述了新的神经外科技术和他本人的脑干康复研究，而Stark吐露了越来越多关于未来项目的想法，例如自动生物扫描急救无人机和热（核）能反应堆。

有一次Stephen问他为什么从没谈论过SI的新武器设计，Tony给了他一个冷静、紧闭的眼神。

“别打听我的秘密，你不打算这么干的吧，Strange？”

“我是名医生，和平主义者，Stark，”Stephen回以如出一辙的冷静，“真要说，我会请你自己保守秘密。”

Stark眨了两下眼睛，三下，然后耸了耸肩。“武器技术为SI而生。这些——”他指着分散在他工作台上的各种原型和未完成的设备——“这些则为我而生。”

有趣。他点点头，接受了那就是答案，然后两人重新回到了常态，Stephen以批判的眼光研究了新的医学论文，Stark又投入到自己的工作中，以更多的能量和激情。

屏幕那头的男人是自然的力量，他的身体如同一台运转良好的机器，散发出技术奇迹的气息。即使在延续了几个月的友谊之后，他周围的3D全息图也从不令人厌倦。Tony Stark是一个同时生活在现在和未来的人。这两种力量的融合往往会产生重大突破，使其他科学家难以捉摸。

Stephen能跟上思路，这很棒，起码至少在人工智能开发和集成机器人系统这些更为复杂的话题上，他能给予一些参考。

“你跟我说，”Stephen开口，面无表情地眯眼看着Stark在屏幕另一头带着孩子般的喜悦摆弄着，“说你创造了一个全程响应的AI集成机器人，具有学习和表现人类行为的能力，许多人尝试过但都没有成功，而你把它命名为Dummy。”

“是DUM-E，”Star愉快地拼出名字，用手指轻扫镜头扩展了屏幕。机器人就站在他身边，以Stephen有限的工程知识看来这是机械上的大成就。“DUM-E，朝那里的Doctor Strange打个招呼。”

DUM-E蹦了两下，朝Stephen挥了挥手。虽然它没有脸，但它的一条手臂翻滚旋转着，如此个性独特以至于看起来还有些诡异地迷人，而Stephen也挥了挥手回去。

“为了做记录，我很早就建造了他，现在只是添加了一些甜蜜的修改并更新了他的尺寸。他有点慢，但他正在学习。”Stark说着拍拍DUM-E它的——是他的，Stephen在心里纠正——顶部面板。“我今早让他给我拿杯咖啡结果他给了我一杯变质的机油，还混合了某些可能致癌的液体。我打算把他捐给最近的社区大学，但是他赖着我。就跟个真菌似的，闪亮的金属真菌。孩子们，是吧？”

 **你** **可不能控制** **真正的孩子** **，** 当Stephen正打算这么说的时候Stark给了他一个大大的、灿烂的笑容。这不是他在庆祝活动和博览会上向记者们展露的那种冷酷、塑料一样硬邦邦地笑容；那里充满了热切，充满了渴望的骄傲，耀眼到近乎眩目。这是一个真正快乐的人的笑容。Stephen吞咽了一下，只是点了点头。

**就如同** **太阳。**

\------

“通心粉之夜？” Stephen问道，一边在屏幕上浏览关于颅咽管瘤治疗新发展的文件，而Stark正在修一副耳机。“我不知道你还下厨。我应该提前打电话给消防部门并准备好手术室吗？”

“不需要你的后援，先生，”Stark愉快地回答道，“明天晚上七点钟，大厦。Pepper和Happy做了赞爆了的青酱通心面（Ziti alla Genovese），Rhodey做的番茄汤（al Pomodoro）在给我的腰围增加几英寸这点上从不失手。来嘛，寒冷冬夜里，有好吃的意大利面，和好相处的人一起。穿过一条街过来就行，你还从来都没参加过呢。怎么样？”

Stephen想起了家里冰箱里的速食晚餐以及医院里的油腻的自助餐。他的厨柜里还有两瓶没开封过的白苏维浓（又名长相思的葡萄酒）和雷司令，都已经积了灰。

他想起来他昨晚吃的晚餐，一碗微波番茄汤和几片烤吐司，在工作电脑前一边懒散地浏览着几十个手术要求一边吃，直到他眼睛酸痛。

“好。”他答应道。

当通心粉之夜到来那天，他穿上最好的西装，然后坐出租车前往Stark大厦，带上了装着白苏维浓和雷司令的小盒子。Stark穿着深色牛仔裤和一件素色衬衫在门口迎接他，并将他的一身西装上下细细打量了一番。

“你这是准备好了要去演讲，doc？” 他带着一种欣赏的调子大声问道，接过了葡萄酒。

Stephen已经脱掉了上衣。“我应该仔细检查一下着装要求的。”

Stark不屑地挥挥手。“别担心。至少你知道你会是我们这些格格不入的组合中看起来最好的那个。”

James Rhodes上校、Pepper Potts和Happy Hogan显然一点儿都不称不上格格不入。Rhodes上校耿直而亲切，带着枯燥的幽默感；而Potts女士和Happy是一对甜蜜的搭档，他们的热情问候让Stephen觉得自己好像比预期的更受欢迎。他发现自己喜欢这美味的意大利面和美酒，喜欢享受这美好的陪伴，喜欢欣赏在顶层能看到的纽约天际线的景观。

他也见到了JARVIS，在AI第一次开口回答了显然是Stark问的（但Stephen没注意）问题的时候差点打翻了他的第二盘番茄汤。Stark笑着介绍他们认识，将酒杯高高举起。Stephen立即被机智的AI吸引了，对方毫不畏缩地回骂了自己的创造者，还逐字逐句对他进行了反驳和讽刺，让所有人忍俊不禁。

“他真不可思议，”Stephen对Stark说。“对你的造物我想不出别的词来形容了。”

Stark带着微笑抬头望向天花板。“是的，他棒极了，我猜。”

城市里闪烁的灯火透过顶层公寓的玻璃窗，投射下淡淡的阴影，令Stark脸上醒目的棱角都变得柔和。Stephen喝完了最后一杯酒，转身离去，没有注意到胸膛里有一种温暖的核心业已开始绽放。


	2. 引燃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：Stephen与Tony关系循序渐进。阿富汗事件上线。

在他们行进的过程中某个时刻，Stark变成了Tony，Rhodes上校、Potts女士和Hogan先生变成了Rhodes，Pepper和Happy，他们纷纷要求他帮Tony活下去（对此Stephen表示勉强赞同而Tony可是气鼓鼓的）。Stark大厦成了他仅次于医院待得最多的地方。每周四晚七点，通心粉之夜成了他日历上的固定节目。

他渐渐熟悉了DUM-E和他的弟弟U。第一次见面，DUM-E就为他奉上了一杯滚烫的装着油腻腻的、臭不可闻的东西，而当U往里面加了一罐奶油之后，Stephen脸上惊恐的表情让Tony不由大笑了起来。

Tony的工作室就像是一个科学的避风港，即使是最好的工程师也只在梦里见过，堆满了各式各样不完整的小东西和半成品，而如果Tony想的话简直可以推洗牌行各业。

“这会让你困扰吗？” Tony在向Stephen展示了工作室后问道。他朝着在他身边盘旋的全息蓝图歪了歪头。上面展示了美国特种部队一周之前要求的全新导弹系统的规格。

自从晚会结束之后，他们一直绕过了这个话题。Stephen以为Tony决定一劳永逸保持领先了。

Stephen遇上了Tony的目光，想着要如何回应。自打孩提以来他就讨厌听到有关国家战争和暴力冲突的消息。他更痛恨世界军队和他们的政府围绕着投放导弹和炸弹做研究，仿佛一切都是棋盘上的棋子一样，他们只想着如何以武装暴力在火力冲突中崛起。和平外交从来不是官方的首选。所有世界的历史都是胜利者以上帝、黄金和荣耀之名用鲜血书写的，而大部分鲜血则来自于战火中无辜的平民。 

他成了一个医生，不伤人，他是为了拯救生命，而不是带走生命。希波克拉底誓言不仅仅只是一个强制遵循的承诺——更是他自己的誓言。 

Tony Stark被称为死亡商人。他不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。Howard Stark建立了一个工业帝国，将高端的、革命性的军事武器商业化了，利用这些技术在世界大战中积累了财富。

但Tony不是他父亲。Tony更喜欢在自己的工作室里鼓捣修补，被他的机器人和AI以及过量的咖啡所包围，远胜于主持董事会会议。他更喜欢提出富有远见卓识的的车辆设计和可持续再生摩天大楼的建造计划和概念，胜于制定武器的规格。即使是他亲自制造的武器，他内心也 **确实** 更倾向于用以让军队保护国家安全，而不是随心所欲地消灭国际敌人。

**这会让你困扰吗** **？**

“不，”Stephen说，“这是你的工作，就像我的工作是如何减少人们的创伤，并找到方法，能让他们回家。” 

Tony认真审视着Stephen，然后点了点头，放松下来。“确实，doc，确实如此。”   

\------

Tony在工作室里为Stephen设计了专座，甚至用Stephen的名字刻了一块小铭牌。Stephen在那里度过了几乎所有的空闲时间，在深夜里与Tony一起头脑风暴直至凌晨，直到JARVIS告诉他们两个人休息一下，否则就打电话给Pepper。每当那时这两个人就会赶紧逃走因为他们知道地狱都没有Pepper Potts早上6点前被叫醒的愤怒那么可怕。

Stephen想知道从何时起大厦开始变得比自己住的地方更像他的家的。甚至，他更想知道的是从何时起，自己胸口那微小的温暖变得更炽热了，当Tony在身边的时候。

\------

“大多数人跟Tony都待不过一晚， Pepper边喝茶边说。他们瘫在Stark大厦的办公室里，中间摆着饼干。”他们认为他们可以，但他们走得太近然后被烧伤。”投资者，媒体，政府，他们都相信自己可以将他玩弄于鼓掌但他们忘了一件事。Tony并不是个可以小觑或被轻易掌控的人。

Stephen轻哼一声，摸摸他瓷杯的边缘。“你和我不会，Rhodey或Happy也是，这样很好。”

Stephen并非为利益所驱，也不是为了投机用Tony的名声狐假虎威。利益和名声，他有足够的这两者直至余生。从他们相遇的那一刻起，他们就被吸引到彼此的轨道上，因为他们对科学的共同欣赏、对黑咖啡病态的热爱以及他们在各自领域的出类拔萃。他们地位平等，并驾齐驱。

倘若Stephen开始意识到，或许，仅仅是或许，他对Tony Stark的感受超出了友情，那么他此刻会将这种感觉留在心底。

Pepper安静地笑着。“再来点茶？”

“好。”他说，下午剩下的时间里他们无所不谈，不着边际。

\------

他继续保持着完美手术无可指摘的记录，推掉了几百台普通医生也能做的简单手术。他的玻璃柜里的金灿灿的奖项和荣誉的数量在稳步增加，一如他被邀请参加的演讲数目。Christine开始发觉他的眉间出现了永久的皱纹。

他朝着另一个方向眺望。他是Doctor Stephen Strange，而生活如此 **美好** 。

\------

在经历了二十二小时的轮班和两台成功的手术后，他接到了Pepper的电话：Tony在阿富汗被绑架了。

整个世界都不对了，被迫脱离了它的轴心，冲向未知。Stephen打电话给Happy，对方立即把他接到了Stark大厦，Pepper和Rhodey已经在那儿等候。Pepper的眼睛充血，皮肤惨白。Rhodey的肩膀僵硬，紧张绷起。

Tony，以及SI，堪称军事实力的基石。公众将他看作财富和权力的象征。号召全国进行大规模搜救的任务在一小时后就被提出，而Rhodey是第一个接手的人。

“我会找到他。”Rhodey承诺道。

当Pepper和Stephen走进Tony工作室之际DUM-E和U看了看他们，就那么几秒钟之内，Stephen会永远记住，他们静静地将自己插回充电桩并关掉了电源。JARVIS一言不发。

这样的日子从几天变成了几周。Stephen在大都会综合医院里度过了他的日日夜夜，完成了一台又一台复杂的手术，为他的声名获得了好评赞誉。他试图不去想Tony Stark，试图让自己接受这一事实，他无能为力，担心对任何人都不会有任何好处。

他试图不去想，倘使前方未来里没有Tony，世界该会如何无限冷峻。

\------

Rhodey实现了他的承诺。Tony从阿富汗回来了，带着胸前的电弧反应堆，看起来老了十岁。Stephen的双手在进入屋子之时不由自主地握紧，他睁眼看着那亮光——来自让Tony活了下来的的医学奇迹。

“你是在每家医院都有预留位吗？” Tony斗胆打趣道。彼时他们位于硅谷附近一家着名的创伤治疗中心，距离熟悉的大都会综合医院还挺远的。

这两年，无数知识上的辩论、对摄入过量黑咖啡和对正宗的意大利菜的共同嗜好让他们建立起了舒适的情谊，但Stephen仍然不明白Tony怎么会这么擅长转移话题（deflecting the elephant in the room）。幸运的是，Stephen有的是时间来听他的讲述。Tony的手指攥住了医院的床单。他的眼睛，往常那活力四射的眼睛，此刻带着深沉与阴影。

“Pepper给我搞了一张特别通行证，”Stephen说道，没有告诉Tony其实他请了两天假好和Rhodey还有Pepper一起飞来加利福尼亚，也没有告诉对方当他告诉Christine这事时她看起来像是心脏病都快要发作了。“我看了检查报告。我们需要对它进行测试。不知道那会对你产生怎样的长远影响。”

Tony在床上挪了挪。“我很好。不用担心我。我回来了，电弧反应堆就好好在那儿呢。”

“Tony，这可是个侵入性物体并且还有可能会——”

“Stephen，拜托，”Tony说，这是他第一次用Stephen喊他，带着一丝丝绝望。让Stephen愣了一下。“就——别担心，好吗？”

Stephen端详着Tony憔悴的轮廓，仿佛有空洞和黑暗融入其中。 

他想起了Tony在来医疗中心之前在对媒体的即兴演说中提到的那个洞穴。Tony的双手紧紧攫住讲台的边缘如同攥着一条生命线；他宣布停止生产和收回所有SI制造的武器，在Rhodey和Pepper帮他从台上走下来、远离鼎沸喧闹的记者群之时，可以看到他脸上那触手可及的宽慰表情。

创伤后应激障碍（PTSD），Stephen径直做出了判断，随后在心里补上了细节。

“我不是在同情你，”他缓缓说道，注意道Tony一脸震惊。“但是，作为你的超级科学兄弟——”“ **天哪** **你** **居然** **承认了** **！** ”Tony脱口而出——“我希望你至少能听我一句。扫描一下做个非侵入性测试，仅此而已。在你爬窗从这里逃走之前我们得做点什么才行。”

Tony与他的眼神相遇。他们久久相对无言，但个中意味不言而明。Tony的唇沿弯了起来。“好吧，Doctor Horrible。来看看你都弄清了什么。”

\------

通过扫描旧反应堆的危险区域所显示的结果表明，开发一个更好、更安全的电弧反应堆设计具有不可估量的价值。Tony送了Stephen一套贵到离谱的古龙水。在朋友们的悉心照料下，Tony健康的肤色恢复如常。机器人们对他们创造者的回归表现出欣喜若狂，好几周都不肯让他离开他们的视线。当Tony在DUM-E和U疯狂的拥抱中透过投影向Stephen递来一个微笑的时候，Stephen发现，自己也在朝对方微笑。

然而整个宇宙似乎永远不能满足于让Tony Stark独自一人，因为之后发生的一切都以令人眼花缭乱的速度向他们袭来：Obadiah Stane的背叛；铁芒果（Iron Monger）的诞生；然后Rhodey在工作室的地上发现了奄奄一息的Tony，DUM-E好不容易保住了他的命。两人之间的激战以Stane在铁芒果之中燃尽残骸而告终，Tony再次站在讲台前，将这一切公之于众，然后说出了那将改变一切、如同标志一般的句子：“我是钢铁侠。”

Stephen在大都会综合医院墙上的屏幕里将这一切看在眼里，无力地垂下了双手。

“那太过鲁莽了。”事后他对Tony如是说道，在心里记下了屏幕里的Tony那疲惫不堪、带着淤青似笑非笑的每一个细节。“那样太过鲁莽和危险，我不知道你到底在想什么，但我很高兴你活着，Tony。”

“我不会那么快就轻易倒下的，”Tony说，突然间一股似曾相识的火焰在他眼里燃了起来。Stephen的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。“我有罪孽尚需偿还，我有许多人还要弥补。我是钢铁侠，而世界尚未见识我的最后一面。”

\------

一周后Tony 给他打了个电话，凌晨一点，声音低沉，几近晕厥。

“我还能喝点水。”他低声说。 

Stephen不到二十分钟就赶到了顶层公寓。Tony从沙发上猛地抬起头，身上的毯子裹得如此之紧的以至于接缝都快绷直了。Stephen坐下来，将Tony的双手牢牢握在手里。

“你要什么？”他问。

“就——就跟我说说话，随便什么都行。”Tony说。他的指节发白，攥紧Stephen如同抓住了一线生机。

于是Stephen就说了：说了他在上次轮班期间发生的事情还有医院里糟糕透顶的伙食；说了一个男孩和他的女朋友分手的戏剧性一幕因为那男孩的 **另一个** 女朋友来急诊室看他；说了他一个月前照料的病人家属送了他一盒很贵的比利时巧克力。他一直说着，直到喉咙嘶哑他依然一直说着，直到太阳从地平线那端偷偷敲着。Tony陷在他的怀里，颤抖也渐渐平息。

“这个样子还会持续多久？”Tony朝着Stephen的外套问道。

“我不知道，”Stephen柔声说，替Tony将毯子裹紧。“但是你不能对这熟视无睹、放任自流。你需要让自己被治愈。休息。”

“我还有很多事要做。” Tony的声音微弱而坚定。听起来既小又坚定。一股强烈、汹涌而原始的情感冲击着Stephen。即便在这样的时刻，Tony依然愿意将自身的安乐置于脑后，只为履行自己的承诺，而但凡自私一些的人，对此只会畏缩不前。

“你会做到的。现在，休息。”

Tony气喘吁吁靠得更近，差不多半睡半醒。“睡觉，然后工作？”

Stephen忽略心头突然涌上的紧张，回答道：“睡觉，然后工作。”

Tony蜷在Stephen的身边睡着了，胸膛不断上下起伏。Stephen看着黎明的光芒铺满了这座城市的上空，温暖而亲切地将他们笼罩，将Tony拥在怀中。

\------

那还不是爱，却已近在咫尺。

\------

诚如他所言，Tony没有等很久。在接下来几个月中，Stephen惊讶地看着他和Pepper一道将SI分离重组，将其打造成了可持续能源和清洁技术的标杆。SI的股票涨至历史新高，而公司额外赚取的数百万美元都投入了奖学金、助学金和人道主义方面的基金运作。Stephen并没有告诉Tony，但他打从心里为SI停止制造武器乃至尽力追回已制造的武器而高兴。Tony令SI焕然一新，将其真正变成了自己的公司，这足够让他为之自豪、走出他父亲的影子。

与此同时，钢铁侠的人气迅速飙升，现下已成为了风靡全球的现代偶像。他的装甲则成了面临压力发挥技术天才与英雄风貌的象征。作为地球上第一个正式超英，钢铁侠轻松结果了这一重任，Tony也充分展现了自己的美丽——包括在纽约市四处飞行，就像在游乐场巡游一般。Stephen永远不会承认这一点，但事实上当他第一次看到Tony穿着整套钢铁侠装甲从大都会综合医院边上飞过时他差点心脏病发作。

“我得照顾未来，”Tony在视频电话里对Stephen说。他正在研究一件新的钢铁侠套装，眉头紧锁，吐吐舌头。“在那个山洞里的时候我想了很多，关于Yinsen教给我的。我所做的还远不够弥补我犯下的错误，而我现在必须继续去做。”

Yinsen，为了救Tony一命而死的医生。Tony的朋友。他的名字的重量在Tony的语气中显而易见。Stephen并不信教，但他朝这个男人如今所在的方向送上沉默的感谢。“你做得很好，Tony。不要太累了。”

Tony发出一阵哼哼哼的嗤声。“这居然是从某个差不多住在工作的地方的家伙嘴里说出来的话。你这个大忙人，Doc，一周有多少个小时在工作？一百小时？或者多多少少还要再加上几十个小时？你已经有三个礼拜没参加通心粉之夜了，Pep和Rhodes都很想你呢。”

“我希望他们不是唯一想我的人。”Stephen不假思索地说道。

“我的意思是，机器人们最近一直心情不太好（looking under the weather lately）。”Tony一拍不漏接着说了下去。Stephen松了一口气，果断地将他长了草的感情牢牢塞进了盒子里，因为该死的，那是他无法承受的心猿意马，起码不是在这个职业生涯的巅峰、未来尚且看不到头的当口。

“替我向他们问好，”他回答道，靠回了椅子上。“在本月底之前，我还有几十台手术要做，但下周我会尽量来的。”

“要来啊。我有重要的话跟你说。”Tony说着眨眨眼，因为当然啦，只要他抛下最后一句话，就能让Stephen因这个悬念一直忐忑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：在这部分里Stephen和Tony的友情还在升温，变得更为深厚。是的，虽然有阿富汗的意外。我一直觉得这篇文描写情感太过真实，其一就在于对成年人对待情感的态度和顾虑上。这一个阶段，实际上还是他们之间加深了解与试探的过程。同时，一些变故可能初现端倪，虽然尚未完全显露。Tony向世界宣布了自己钢铁侠的身份，动作也越来越多。而Stephen出于种种顾虑，还在收拾着一些情绪。“我希望他们不是唯一想我的人。”对于一个内敛、冷静、自负的人而言，恐怕已是越过了一些界限。他们都需要经历更多，才能厘清自己真实的感情。这个过程，我只能说，在作者笔下，挺虐心的。  
> 关于预警的事我也要多说两句。尽管作者对盾的态度是温和的，但是，并没有改变盾在此文中渣了的事实。盾铁过去式就一定会提到Tony和Stephen对这一关系的处理。可以剧透的是，他们态度温和，坚决，不会让人失望（但是没有一般意义上的睚眦必报的爽，这不是一篇爽文。）。Tony和Stephen都在经历一些转变，变得更为强大、坚定，如此他们的关系才能发展、牢固。  
> 能看到这里的人，希望你们喜欢。鞠躬。


	3. 燃烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：钯中毒事件。纽约大战上线。剧情过渡章。下一章正式开虐。

Stephen没去成通心粉之夜，亦没能听到Tony想要对他说的话。

反之，他在Tony塌边待了好几个小时，Rhodey，Pepper和Happy则在他边上。Tony的衬衫撕开，露出了电弧反应堆，周围蔓延出钯中毒造成的黑色脉络。床头的显示器上是Stephen早就已经记得一清二楚的信息。

“他这样有多久了？”最后Stephen开口道。

Pepper摇摇头，双手交握放在膝盖上。“我不知道。.JARVIS告诉我他倒下了，我跑到工作间发现他就躺在地上。” 她尽量稳稳地吸了一口气，“JARVIS，麻烦告诉Stephen你跟我讲的关于钯的事情。”

JARVIS的应答声低沉而简单。“Sir一直在努力寻找新的元素来代替钯，大约有十三天了。Sir在十三天又半天前第一次记录了钯中毒的迹象。”

“而且甚至都没打算告诉我们？” Rhodey问道，与其说是生气不如说着急更多些。

“Sir在项目之初便启动了安全协议I-04-Alpha，即阻止我将他的行为告知任何人，”JARVIS以一种明显不赞成他创造者的决定的语气说道，“违反此协议将导致除却主数据库在线以外的系统关闭24小时。我只能提醒了Potts女士，因为Sir失去意识了。”

是啊，合情合理，因为Tony Stark就是永远不会允许任何人在他需要时试着帮助他，不知何故认为这些会是没有人愿意承担的重负。他会采取一切措施来阻止那样的情况发生，甚至还给JARVIS编了关停程序以防他自己的AI发送求助信息。

Stephen从发间抽出一只手。“JARVIS，调出Tony到目前为止已完成的所有数据。”

“好的，医生。”JARVIS赞许地回答，将全息图在他们周围展开。Stephen浏览了一个又一个已失败元素的文件钟的代码和字符串行，不知不觉进入了思考状态，一切都如刀刃般锐利，他就这样投入了研究。

Tony醒来是五小时之后，Pepper、Happy和Rhodey都在起居室里睡着了。晨光熹微，几乎还未越出地平线。Stephen眨眨眼睛将全息图扫到了一边，但Tony已经看到了。他虚弱地笑笑。

“我知道你在追索我的秘密。”

“只有差点杀了你的那部分，Tony。”

时间停了一秒。然后两秒。

“Rhodey呢？Pepper和Happy呢？”

“他们在起居室睡着了。都差不多筋疲力尽了。”

“你觉得我要买多少朵花她才不会杀了我然后把尸体丢进阴沟里？” Tony问道，仿佛他没有正因那救了他的东西引发的生化污染而命在旦夕。

Stephen忍住了想要将他的脑袋抱住的冲动，只是将一只手放在Tony的胳膊上，紧紧握住。

“要我说的话，我就让她当SI的CEO，每天至少向她道歉两次直到年岁变老头发花白为之。你吓到我们了。”

“啊哦，你，吓到？” Tony说，声音很轻。窗外缓缓升起的黎明将他微张的瞳孔染成了柔和的巧克力棕。不知何故，却仍然饱含着那些能让Stephen胸臆升起不可名状无以言表的情绪的花火。

Stephen回忆起了Tony在阿富汗被绑架后的那些日子。Pepper苍白的面容的脸色，Rhodey紧绷的下颌，Happy烦躁的踱步。DUM-E和U停止活动，JARVIS失去连接。 

Tony Stark，无论他自己是否知晓（虽然Stephen打赌是后者），他在很多人的生命中都举足轻重。他对未来的憧憬、他开拓性和不可替代的智慧、他作为钢铁侠的激情和热忱，为这原本平淡无奇的世界带来了生动的色彩与光明。

他给Stephen带来科学辩论，通心粉之夜，还有那变着法子的笑话，让Stephen能有机会得空笑一笑、放松一下，让他陶醉于Tony的聪明的头脑，乃至更为智慧的心灵。

没有Tony Stark的世界，吓坏了Stephen Strange。

“比你想象的还厉害。”Stephen坦白道，对自己，也对Tony。

Tony呼了一口气，“Stephen。”

“我研究了你得出的数据，””Stephen很快继续说。他现在还不能开口。不是在这个Tony陷入危险、自己内心动摇的时刻。“JARVIS帮了忙——我们采用了最近的文件，标题是叫SHIELD的那个？我们设法整合了方程式，并组合除了一个更为复杂的——JARVIS，请给出图像？”

全息图在Tony面前突然变成了全彩，瞬间，那种强烈的凝视从Stephen身上转移到了可取代钯的新元素的三维复合体上。Tony身体倾向前去。

“JARVIS，模拟。”

Tony其中一套马克装甲的全息图出现了。复合体与电弧反应堆相吻合，三秒后，图像合成，亮起了蓝色和绿色。Tony如释重负地笑了出来。

“就是它了。”他说。

\------

Pepper毫不犹豫地紧紧抱住了Tony。Rhodey和Happy紧随其后。Tony疯狂地朝Stephen比着手势，直到对方屈服，尴尬地加入了他们的队伍。

Tony的头靠在他的胸前，温暖的感觉在那里持续了很久，很久。

\------

神盾局局长Nick Fury是一个令人生畏的人，但鉴于Stephen已经认识了SI新任CEO Pepper Potts近三年半的时间，因此他只靠点点头就将Fury的目光顶了回去。

“我仍然不明白为什么Strange医生必须要参加机要政府会议，”Fury再次说道，仍然盯着Stephen，考虑到他只有一只眼睛这已经算威慑力很强了。

Tony坐在座位上，朝Stephen笑了笑。“他帮我保持秩序。卡，卡，导演。我今晚还有个博览会，而Strange医生门外还有十亿名患者排队等着他呢。”

“我签署了保密文件，Fury局长。”Stephen补充道，“而且坦率地说没什么是你不能告诉我的淫威Tony自己已经对我知无不言了。”

“他，什么。” Fury的声音冷冽僵硬，都能砸碎玻璃。屋子周围的神盾局特工们交换了紧张的目光。

Tony耸耸肩。“谢谢你把我父亲的Stark 博览会录像笔记给我，但正如我所说，我不是那个解开公式的人。另外，他也看到了神盾局的标志，我不能改变这一点——反正我也不打算改变这一点。”

Fury用足够的力量盯着Stephen为一件钢铁侠装甲蓄能，然后他举起双手命令Maria Hill拉起了屏幕。

Stephen了解了建立复仇者联盟的提议，知晓了传说中的Steven Grant Rogers和Howard Stark制造的盾牌一起被发现的事，以及关于对新墨西哥州出现的神秘的锤子的调查，这个锤子或多或少超出了地球起源的范围。

“你准备好背井离乡了吗（run for the hills）？我和你一起。我们会在那里遇见其他人，并像牧民一样生活（意思是到处漂泊）。”Tony晚些时候在顶层公寓里对他说。

“我不觉得到现在我还能退出，”Stephen隐约回答道，脑海中仍然萦绕着对超级英雄、秘密政府机构以及可能有宇宙生物的新认识，“也许博览会那晚我应该呆在家里的。”

Tony严肃地拍了拍他的肩膀。“那可不怎么样，doc。”

\------

几乎没有一部电影能把戏剧化的战斗场面演好。通常都是用令人心跳加速的配乐，通过精心编排的音节从潜意识里提醒观众这一切都是演的，不能跟任何真刀真枪的危险相提并论。当所有的希望都仿佛破灭的时刻，主角们就会突然出现，拯救这一天，然后场面会定格在欢呼的人群和胜利英雄的特写镜头中，戏剧性地收尾，拉上大幕。

可纽约之战是真实的。发自肺腑，令人难以忘怀。Stephen永远不会忘记Chitauri（齐塔瑞人）对整个城市造成的破坏，不会忘记整幢大楼在坚固的地铁边倒塌引发的震动，以及人们被卷入、受伤之时发出的惨叫。他经手了一个又一个病人。所有那些他出色到不应该参与普通基础治疗的想法都从他脑海中消失殆尽了。

就在袭击发生三小时后，钢铁侠扛着射向城市的导弹将其带入太空的那一刻，他在医院大厅的宽屏电视机前呆住了。爆炸震碎了天空，勾勒出外星飞船巨大的影子。

“哦我的天哪。”Christine说，将他从茫然呆滞中摇醒回过神来，因为 **Tony，** **那可是** **Tony** **啊** **，Tony** **扛着** **导弹，它爆炸了，** **他——** Stephen看着屏幕上播出的钢铁侠坠落的身影：Hunk接住了他，复仇者们围拢在他身边。

绿巨人摘掉了钢铁侠的面甲。整个星球为之屏住了呼吸。 

Tony Stark呼了一口气，大声而清晰，即便透过有损颗粒的视频也能听见，Stephen再也无法抑制住那股几乎令他跪倒在地上的如释重负。

Tony活着。他做到了。

\------

在接到第一通视频通话额铃声提醒后一个小时Stephen才应答。“你这让人生气的自我牺牲的白痴，Tony Stark，我希望你知道这一点。”

“嗨Doctor Cheekbones，你好吗，日子过得怎么样？”Tony说着，眼神里都是肾上腺素的激情。他身后，神盾局特工正在将死去的齐塔瑞人尸体堆成一堆。“这就是你说的，还不赖的铁皮人。你今天过得怎么样？”

“Tony。”Tony足够了解他，轻易分辨出了那一丝不敢相信的沉重语气，以及变得严肃地音调。

“Stephen，我没事。复联能搞定。不是什么最干净的活计，但对于试用期而言还可以了，要是你问我的话。”

“你差点 **又** 死了。”Stephen强调，想着濒死是不是就要变成Tony司空见惯的事情了。

“你也可能会死。”Tony说道，一字一句斩钉截铁，“你，Pep，Rhodey和Happy。以及纽约市的每个人都会。我不能让这种事发生，Stephen。我做不到。”

就在那一刻，Stephen意识到Tony再也不会保证自己百分百安全了。他从前也不怎么安全，跟着Stane四处奔波，而SI的竞争对手们伺机而动等着他露出破绽，海外的敌人们则觊觎着想从他手中分一杯羹。而现在，他只是将舞台扩展到了整个星球，甚至从某种程度上说，扩展到了整个超英组织和外星生物。

Tony不再只是Tony Stark。他是钢铁侠，一个超级英雄，要面对Stephen无法想象的战斗。

他们隔着屏幕望向彼此。Stephen内心涌起碰撞与震颤，随即自我平复。

“在那儿注意安全，Tony。”

“我尽量，Stephen。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：今天也是被虐到的一天。  
> 他们有高于友情并距离爱情很近的时刻。应该说Stephen是在等待那一个机会吧，但各种突发状况总在裹挟着人前进。Tony变成了钢铁侠；Tony参加了纽约大战；Tony有了更多责任。他们依然亲密无间，但总感觉就差那么一点。而在同样骄傲、自负、聪明、成熟的Stephen心中，自己不能阻止这一切发生，本就理不清道不明的情绪，或者说爱意，恐怕就更难说出口了。  
> 如果他们要相爱，一定是，互相平等、互相了解、互相支撑的。Tony成为超英，意味着天平的一方开始倾斜，而Stephen此时还尚且在努力追逐着对方的脚步，如同追逐着太阳。是的，下一章才正式开虐。请你们挺住。  
> 鞠躬。


	4. 暗淡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：虐奇虐心虐身开始。摘反应堆事件上线。（其实作者节奏挺快的）奇奇车祸后情节，虐奇。卡玛泰姬上线。他会好起来的。

Stephen再也没等到告诉Tony的机会。

\------

纽约的清理善后工作耗时两个月。Tony为此动用了SI所有人道主义资源。复仇者们走上街头帮忙，几分钟内就刷爆社交媒体成为现象级话题。美国队长的标志性盾牌、钢铁侠闪闪发亮的装甲，再加上真实存在的来自外星的北欧神祇，一名可以变身绿巨人的着名科学家，以及两名神盾局特工——他们的存在，为整个粉丝团足够的灵感，甚至还建立了专门的网站。

米国政府则利用了复联的大受欢迎，宣布该组织为“地球上最伟大的卫士”。这让媒体着实忙了好几周。

Tony将不少时间花在了复联上。他接受采访、参加新闻发布会和小型政府会议，这些内容被拍摄下来然后经过编辑公之于众。SI发表声明表示公司将成为该集团唯一的金融和技术赞助支持，提供所有一切包括制服、武器乃至一个家。Stark大厦成了复仇者联盟的基地，STARK的字母被一个闪亮的银色A所取代。Stephen几乎都没注意到。

钢铁侠和美国队长为自己赢得了复仇者联盟领袖的称号。

“他是个过时的人，但是不是一个坏人，如果你开始了解的话。我是说我们在航空母舰上玩德州扑克然后摊牌之后。”某个晚上Tony提到了Steve Rogers，彼时屏幕在他调整镜头的动作下一阵晃悠。“这有点超现实，你知道吗？他和Howard认识对方，面对面那种认识，现在他又认识了我。难以想象他会有什么感想。”

“他和历史视频里讲的一样吗？” Stephen为了继续谈话而问道，一想到Tony的语调，他的胸口就莫名其妙地收紧了。

Tony哼了一声。“啊关于宽阔的肩膀和肌肉的来历他们没有撒谎，是真的。”

“我知道了。”Stephen说。

Tony笑了笑。“抱歉。现在换个话题。你有空看过我寄给你的纳米技术神经扫描仪的设计了吗？”

 

\------

那不是Steve Rogers的名字最后一次在他们的谈话中出现，虽然这一周少了些。

“他以为烤面包机是声控的，然后花了十五分钟和面包机说话。我录下了整个过程然后让JARVIS去把他解放出来。”Tony某天说，差不多要笑出眼泪了。

另外某天，Tony说，“我发现他一些旧记事本的背面乱涂乱画，就带他去了美术用品店。他就像一个糖果店里的孩子，我跟你讲，他甚至想自己付钱买东西但我替他买了。无非是几支笔和一些不错的纸张罢了。” 他望着镜头，亲切地笑着。

接着，差不多一年后，复仇者——尤其是Tony和Steve——似乎被全世界所喜爱。

“他带我出去吃晚饭。这真是太可怕了——他拿出了一束玫瑰花和别的什么。说是为了替今天在对讲里对我大喊大叫的事道歉。公平地说，我确实飞到了倒塌的建筑物里但是我知道这不只是说对不起。”Tony透露道，面露喜色。

“听起来太好了，Tony。”Stephen听到自己那么说，有什么在心里碎了。 **Tony值得拥有快乐。Tony值得让某个人带他去吃晚餐，并在战场上照顾他的后背，陪他度过噩梦和闪回，欣赏他的英明才智和远见卓识卓越，待他以无限的温柔。**

“谢谢，Stephen。” Tony朝他微笑，令他的心口倏得仿佛被烙铁般的滚烫贯穿。

\------

后来他才明白那是爱，而他发现得太晚。 

\------

**爆炸性新闻——美国队长和钢铁侠——何等浪漫？**

这是次日一早的头条。到中午之前，几乎所有新闻电台、报纸、博客和论坛都是对这个“本世纪最火辣一对”的话题和支持。

直至Christine送Stephen回家之前，他已经在医院里呆了整整51个小时。

\------

“你有段时间没来通心粉之夜了，”Pepper说着给他倒满茶，“你这周应该来一下。Roodey想你了，Happy想让你尝尝他发现的全新香蒜酱配方。Steve也做了很不错的蒜面包，Tony很爱吃。”

“太好了。”Stephen说，没能掩藏住声音中显而易见的裂痕，然后一瞬间意识到了自己的错误。

只是一个词，他的世界就颤抖起来，以惊人的清晰显露出来。

Pepper放下了她的茶。她的眼睛睁大了。“哦，Stephen。”

“别，”Stephen听见自己那么说，如沉水底。“没事的。”

Pepper伸手握住了他的手。他们是什么时候开始颤抖的？从未如此。”对不起。”

他回到家，从他的日历中删除了“通心粉之夜”，将剩下的所有可用的空档都填满了，手术安排。

\------

“你不能继续对自己这样做。”Christine说，看着他在经历了一台漫长而复杂的手术之后清洗着。

“这样做？”Stephen鹦鹉学舌模仿着她的语调，疲惫不堪，甚至超越了疲惫这个词的物理意义。

Christine将手放在自己屁股上，尖锐地指出：“在过去的两个月里，你一直在胡思乱想，东拉西扯些废话和狗屎。你比往常更专横，把你的外科手术团队逼得喘不过气来，我都敢保证你可以准备好下次你只要朝护士的方向喘一口气他们就会把你丢出窗外了。你敢不敢告诉我你是被什么吃了吗还是说我应该提出申请不要参加轮班暂时休息下？”

在那一刻，她让他想起了Pepper，意志坚强，比任何手术刀更为锋利。于是，他告诉了她一切——Tony，复仇者联盟，无数乞求他帮助的未读邮件静静躺在他的收件箱里，因为他内心深处知道自己没法面对——他将这一切一股脑儿倒了出来，一滴不剩。然后便是挥散不去的沉默。

Christine将他拉近，紧紧地抱住了他，仿佛试图将他所有分崩离析的碎片都拼回去。他任由自己将脑袋垂在她的肩膀上，做了他唯一能做的事。

他继续向前。

\------

Tony在马里布豪宅被袭击，摧毁得无法修复，但复仇者们在几分钟内就到达现场。整个事件在24小时内得以解决。据官方报道，Tony在田纳西州的一处安全住所度过了22个小时，随后在满大人被捕后飞往华盛顿特区。

在粉丝们的欢呼声和数百台摄像机的咔嚓声中，Steve在白宫前亲吻了Tony。

Stephen请Christine出门吃饭。她接受了，条件是地方让她来定。她挑了一家海滩附近的休闲餐厅，在那里，黄昏的凉爽气息和美味的海鲜让Stephen在几周内第一次放松了呼吸。她努力保持轻松愉快的谈话，而他也知道只能如此了。她不露声色的理解帮他解开了心中敌对的疙瘩。

\------

“你开心吗？” Stephen在那周他们罕见的终于能说上话的时候问。

“嗯。”Tony说，对他突然的发问炸了眨眼。他凝视着摄像头，“你还好吗？”

“嗯。”Stephen自动回答道。“明天你要和Steve一起参加复联一周年庆祝活动，对吧？我想先提前祝贺你，因为我今晚还有一个很长的轮班。”

“谢谢，但明天也是通心粉之夜，医生。”Tony说着放下了手头的活计。他朝Stephen皱了皱眉头，抱起双臂。“你好几个月都没来了。大家都会来这里参加派对。即使是机器人和JARVIS也会来一来、开心一下。你确定你来不了吗？”

当Stephen摇头时，羞耻深深地嵌进了他的肺里。“恐怕，我要值班。”

Tony等待着，显然期待更多，而Stephen只是僵硬地耸了耸肩。Tony眉头皱得更紧了，叹了口气，一只手插进自己的头发。“好吧。那么，之后我还能见到你吗？”

 **不。也许吧。我想再见到你。我想你。对你的思念超乎我的想象，超乎你的所知。** “是啊，”Stephen说，“或许下次。”

\------

三个月后，Rhodey给他打电话，告诉了他有关绝境装甲（Extremis）和Tony决定用它来应对电弧反应器手术的事情。 

“Tony谁的话都不听，”他概括道。Stephen可以听出那没有说出口的“甚至Steve的话也不听”，但他保持了沉默，“我知道你忙得要命，但拜托，你必须试试。”

“Rhodey搬了救兵，不是吗？” Stephen踏进工作室的时候Tony说。他已经五个月没有当面见到Tony了。在那个极度虚弱的瞬间，他允许自己望向了Tony红润的脸庞和充满活力的棕色眼睛。

Steve Rogers朝他淡淡笑了笑。在对Tony开口之前，他向队长点了点头。

“我们之前也这么做过。你写了一个未经测试的程序，将自己置于危险境地。即便它有效，我们也不知道它会如何影响你的细胞和分子水平。钯就是那么蔓延开来的。”他说，尽管从Tony的表情来看他知道他没有改变想法。

“我记得钯，”Tony回道，“我做了科学研究，我就是在克服这个。”

Rogers盯着Stephen的脸，但Stephen的注意力都在Tony身上。勇敢的，明亮地燃烧着的Tony，凝视着Stephen，不必发出任何音节便能向他提问。Stephen耸了耸肩说道，“好吧。但你能至少让我再检查一遍数据吗？”

Rogers朝他怒目而视。Tony咧嘴笑了，“我还以为你永远不会再问了。”

\------

程序在Stephen对其中一部分进行了额外调整之后起效了。绝境通过Tony的静脉灼热燃烧，让他颤抖，但他活了下来，并且强大到足以接受电弧反应堆手术。当Tony住院时，Stephen把自己锁在医院另一头，这是他头一次相信另一个医生会把事情做好的。最新的数据则显示手术非常成功。

“去找他，”Christine催促着，“他一定在找你呢。”

“我不觉得我会受欢迎，”他说。Tony六小时前搬进了ICU，现在可能仍然在那里，复联成员都在场。毫无疑问，Steve会在那里。“此外，他不需要我。”

“也许他不是。你们两个从不需要彼此。但他会 **想要** 你在那里，Stephen。”

“我不欠他任何东西，”Stephen厉声说道，口中吐出丑陋、尖刻、虚伪的话语，过去几个月的沮丧挫败感和几乎毫不掩饰的遗憾终于在沉默了这么长时间之后浮出了水面。

她给了他一道意味深长、坚定严厉的目光。“你过度膨胀的自负总有一天会让你受伤。我认为差不多已经是了。你可能还不是他的男朋友——”这话比Stephen愿意承认的更让他感到刺痛——“但你还是他朋友。你欠他尊重和支持，Stephen。别等到一切都来不及。”

\------

两个小时之后，车子和手机在他周围慢慢燃烧，黑暗吞没了他。Stephen唯一遗憾的，就是在他拥有的当初，没有对Tony做对的事。

 

\------

他活了下来。或许是由于Christine和六位专业外科医生的卓越技能，更可能是因为宇宙想让他以不堪想象的方式受苦。

监视器不停的哔哔声令他耳中充斥着沉闷的轰鸣。他全身都因痛苦而发疼、颤抖，药物只是缓解了身体上的一丝疼痛，丝毫不能减弱他情绪、心理和精神上的痛楚。 **他的手——他的手伤了——他的手毁了——他生命的本质在雨中的轮胎声中被撕裂了——打滑的路面，金属，火焰，痛苦、痛苦、痛苦、如此多的痛苦——**

所有的念头都在他脑海中灼烧，伴随着每一次眨眼散发出耀眼的红色光芒。十一枚钢针固定住骨骼。双手遭受韧带撕裂和严重的、可能是永久性的神经损伤，会减少手腕的活动范围、降低使用质量。除此之外还伴有多处撕裂伤，踝关节扭伤和过量失血，这都迫使他在ICU住了两周，接着还需要进行为期两到四个月的强化治疗。

这是死刑判决。没有人指望他能回到战场。这是不言而喻的事实，尽管无论是护士或Christine在病房里都绝口不提。他只能想象着其他医生在想什么、在说什么，关于他、他的受伤、和他颤抖的手。

他已经失去了与Tony的机会。而现在他失去了一切。

整整四天，他漂浮在止痛药带来的混沌感中，昏昏欲睡。愤怒、沮丧和恐惧的思绪如浪潮来了又退，他花了很久很久才抑制住将内心的混乱吐出来的冲动。Christine一直待在他身边，但他不忍心看着她的脸，不想看到她脸上必然存在的怜悯。

第五天，他指定的物理治疗师停了下来。

“这么做毫无用处，”Stephen在这个男人开口之前说道，“我需要一些比治疗更好的东西才能恢复完整的运动机能。”

“这不会毫无用处，”治疗师说，“如果你做了需要做的事情。”

“告诉我，学士，你认不认识任何神经损伤严重的人，而这个人最后完全恢复了？”

那个男人皱了皱眉头。“那就这么跟你说吧，我会找到一个患有C7-C8重度脊髓损伤并且再次能走路的人的资料，然后向你这狂妄的狗屁证明那可以做到！”

第八天，Tony来看了他。再一次见到Tony让他感觉仿佛触了电。Tony肤色红润、状态健康，看起来轻松而自信，与Stephen可怜的、扭曲的肩膀形成了鲜明对比。 

“嘿，医生，”Tony柔声说，坐在床边。他那总是善于表达的眼睛打量着Stephen躺在那儿的姿势，“这很糟糕，是吗？”

“是的。”Stephen强迫自己说。Tony点点头。

“等你跟我出院，我就和医院合作想办法治好它们。神盾的医生不是最好的，但确实有一些不错的技术可以派上用场。Bruce认识几个专门从事手部和神经组织治疗的医生。我会让生物医学部着手工作，然后马上就能让你起来活蹦乱跳了，医生。”

Stephen把注意力集中在Tony脑袋后面的墙上，将手埋进毯子的褶皱里。Tony的声音安抚而平静，他当然有能力，但Stephen——Stephen不想听。他不想让Tony看见这样的自己，破碎不堪，一败涂地到认不出来。他不想拥有来自那个曾经视他为平起平坐的人的错位的关怀与慷慨。这种倾斜显而易见，让人不堪承受。

 **说些什么。说你** **很抱歉没去看他。** **说你很抱歉你** **不能陪** **在他身边，但你** **可以让他陪在你身边。** **为你** **每次** **认为** **他的存在是** **理所当然** **道歉** **，** **为** **你不能** **替** **他感到高兴** **道歉** **，** 某个听起来像是Pepper和Christine的结合体的声音在他脑海里说道。

“你不必非得如此。”可他只是这么说道，他虚弱而悲惨，另一个计划已经在他脑海中形成，而计划里没有Tony Stark。Jonathan Pangborn，那个完全康复的C7-C8脊髓损伤患者的病例文件就藏在他床底下的背包里。 

“这不是做选择题，Stephen，”Tony严肃地说道。Stephen不得不闭上眼睛，面对着自己喉咙里涌出的内疚。“我们会找到办法的。”

一周后，在Tony本人能从大都会综合医院出去的三个小时前，Stephen把签了字的出院文件放在床上，带着背包溜出了医院，没有回头。

“卡玛泰姬，”Pangborn在他街上跟了他几个小时后告诉了Stephen。那个男人站立着——站着！——用双脚站着，手里是篮球。“代价很大。但你可能会在那里找到你在寻找的东西。我知道我找到了。”

Stephen想Christine此刻一定发现了出院文件，想到她的第一反应肯定是找Tony帮忙来找自己。

他用现金买了最早一班飞往加德满都的单程机票，并在接下来的七个小时里磕磕绊绊地穿过异国的街道，绝望地迷了路，然后三个男人看上了他的手表将他逼到无路可退，一个披着斗篷的陌生人救下了他，把那些坏人留在那里满地找牙。他将Stephen扶起来，将碎了的手表递回他手里。

“你在找卡玛泰姬。跟我一起来吧。”那人一五一十地说。

Stephen精疲力尽，绝望不堪，跟了上去。 

\------

他遇到了古一，她那神秘莫测的存在感充斥了整个房间。她谈到了Pangborn，用一种神秘而难以理解的似笑非笑的姿态谈到了他的康复，这令Stephen准备乞求她的帮助、准备好了不惜任何代价—— **任何东西** ——让他的手能回来。

随即，她提到了脉轮、精神体、针灸以及所有那些他一生都在嘲笑的伪科学，因为如果说那不是普通人无法理解科学真理而编造的妄想，还能是什么呢？

“你的生命建立在学习和认识更多更广存在的基础之上，而现在你却拒绝了解超越眼下所知的可能？”古一问道，深黑的眼神将他看穿。

“我们由物质构成，除此之外别无一物。我们只是宇宙中渺小微弱无关紧要的一粒尘埃！”他咆哮道。

她抓住他的胳膊把他从他的身体里抛了出来，把他从天花板送进太空，穿越了虚无，经历了渲染着抽象色彩和光芒的数百万个世界。

“ **什么是真，什么是幻，埋藏在你感官无法触及之处？** **在存在的根源，思想和物质相遇，思想塑造** **了** **现实** **。** ”古一的吟诵伴随着他的呼喊淡入在背景之中，他飞跃了两个维度，缓慢而就在一眨眼的瞬间。

不可思议的色彩和声音如棱镜在他周围爆裂，融合成高耸的形态和无尽的空间，编织和缠绕着伸得更远。浩瀚的空间吞噬了他刺耳的喘息和扭曲的四肢，迫使他在宇宙中翻滚。有的明亮而温暖，有的是无尽的黑暗和深渊。 

**“** **这个** **宇宙** **只是** **无限世界中的一个** **。世界没有尽头，超越时空，** **超越** **所有感官** **可触及的一切** **。** **”**

永恒流逝于一次心跳和下一次心跳之间，他停留在遥远未知宇宙的光辉中，如此渺小，如此微不足道。 

**“在这个** **无限** **的多元宇宙中，你是谁** **，** **Mr. Strange** **？”**

他将双手举起在自己的面前。它们还在。 

然后他回到了身体里，跪在地上，被地上的污垢和尘埃呛到。他的手指弯曲握拳，在古一的脚下猛烈地颤抖着。 

“教我。”他恳求道。

“不。”她单调地说道，将他扔出了大门。

他花了两个小时撞门，又花了另外三小时瘫倒在地上，用瘀伤的指关节捶打着。当门终于打开，天空雷鸣真真，业已暗沉，Mordo把他拽进了屋。

“谢谢你。”他虚弱地说道。

“你先安顿下来。”Mordo说，给他递来一杯水和一个同情的微笑。“你休息下，古一明天来见你。”

房间干净温暖，这比Stephen预期的还好些。Mordo递给他一张写着Wi-Fi密码的纸条。 

“我们不是野人。”他笑着离开了。

Stephen坐在床上，用颤抖的手地揉了揉自己脸，感觉仿佛这一整天的冲击震撼都落在了背上。在这不到二十四小时的时间里，他见识了魔法和真正的巫师、乃至多元宇宙的存在，多到他可能会把这一切归咎于太闲了（磕多了药）才会疯了似的后胡言乱语大吼大叫。

但他所看到的，亲身经历的，是真实的。如果这个——这种魔法，巫术，或者说对灵魂和脉轮的了解会帮助他恢复双手到原状，那么这就是值得的。他是Stephen Strange医生，他会尽一切努力让这个名字再次变得有意义。

然后如同闪电一般他突然想起——他离开了家，离开了他的国家，离开了他的朋友和 **Tony** ，一句话都没留下。当然，他原本计划就是在没有人意识到的情况下离开，但回想起来，一个杰出的神经外科医生从自己的病床上突然消失不是一桩能随随便便忽略和掩盖的事情，尤其是Christine和Tony还担心于此。

他跌跌撞撞地跑出房间，正好看到Mordo走进走廊。“Mordo，等等，你有手机可以借我用一下吗？”他叫住对方。

Mordo如他期望地回答道，“看看桌子上。”

桌子上有一台便宜的一次性手机，在烛光的照耀下无辜地闪着光。Stephen闭上眼睛，默数到十，然后拿起了它。金属质感光滑，表面抛光。这绝对是真的。

他拨打了Tony的私人专线，那是他和Tony一起工作时，每当他有对新技术的想法时曾用过的。那些日子早已不复存在。他现在没有任何东西可以提供给Tony了。他强迫自己的肺部吸纳消弭掉内心深处的所有痛苦。 

Tony在铃声响起的一瞬间就接了电话。

“你混蛋，”他狠狠地说道，Stephen知道自己疯了，因为即使此刻他还能在Tony的声音里找到一丝欢迎。

“我——”

“不，你先别说，Stephen，你这个彻头彻尾的大 **混蛋** ，你对自己的所作所为有什么想法？ 你对我们经历的事情有 **什么想法** ？当你朋友Christine发现你 **不见了就跟人间蒸发一样离开了地表** ？你他妈到底在哪儿？”Tony咆哮着，没说一个字，音量就增几分，“打开你的视频，我要在冲你大吼大叫的时候看到你的臭脸！”

“Tony，”他说，以那种他有要紧事要说的口气，他知道Tony听得出来。

Tony停了下来，气喘吁吁。

Stephen张开嘴，又闭上。他有千言万语要说，但没有一句能从唇间吐出一丝一分。

“我很抱歉。但我得离开。”他牵强艰难地说。

“你得离开。”Tony像石头一样硬邦邦地复述道，“这就是你要给我的？”

“我在加德满都找到了一些可以帮我恢复双手的东西。”他终于放弃了，不确定是否应该告诉Tony关于卡玛泰姬和魔法的事情。

“卡玛—— JARVIS，告诉其他人和Christine，我找到他了。Stephen，该死的你到底为什么在尼泊尔？有什么是那里有而这里没有的？”Tony沮丧地问道。Stephen几乎可以想象他在复仇者大厦里来回踱步然后投影出加德满都的全息图的样子，DUM-E和U跟着他转。

“我不怀疑还有更好的地方，但我需要在这儿。我知道自己的预后，我也敢打赌你拉拢了Christine他们来支持你。但你和我都知道那里没人有办法能治好我的手。”他说。

停了一瞬。然后Tony说，“ **我** 可以的，Stephen。 **我** 可以努力。”

温柔而焦急的话语令Stephen脸上浮现出苦乐参半的微笑。他知道Tony会尝试任何事情、尝试所有一切直到成功地让Stephen的手恢复回来。Tony会权衡每一个选择，探索每一个角度，并尝试在其他人早已放弃之处创造奇迹。那就是Tony Stark。 

 **我爱你** ，他用唇语说道，令他自己都感到惊讶。这就是事实，已经存在了很久，也许比他所意识到的还要更久。这无声的告白清除了他脑海中的阴郁，给了他自己某种已经很久都没有经历过的清晰而平和的宁静。那也正是他在完成某个拯救了生命的手术，或是在某项外科技术上发现潜在突破之后会感受到的，安宁。

Stephen接受了自己对Tony Stark的感情，也接受了或许那心意会永远只存在自己心里。他接受了双手仅凭纯粹科学来治愈的不可能性，也接受了魔法或许可以克服这不可能的小小希冀。这是他第一次感受到永恒，地面牢牢存在于在他脚下，而他终于又找寻到了自己的支点和重心。

“我知道你可以，”他说，“但这是必须由我自己来完成的事情，至少目前是这样。”

“你无需证明任何事情。”Tony开口道。

“我知道。我无权这样要求你，但你必须相信我，Tony。我需要靠自己来完成这件事情。”

那一秒仿佛度日如年。Tony叹了口气。

“好的。只是——让我知道最新进展？至少不时让我知道你还活着。”

“我会的，”Stephen说，“我会比活着，做得更好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：心痛。心酸。哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒。  
> 我们可能没法总在正确的时间，做正确的事情。  
> 这个Stephen，并不是个多完美的人。他爱，希望Tony快乐，所以在对方开心的时候那怕自己明明难过得要死言不由衷也要撑下去；他嫉妒，就算是自己未意识到，还是说出“他不需要我”这种伤人又伤己的句子；他会退缩，因为会不自信地把自己摆在那个位置，若不能给出最好的，自负也不允许他勉强凑合；他会软弱，像鸵鸟一样找了各种借口从通心粉之夜逃走，因为知道自己没法面对这一切。这种感觉太过真实，心酸。我找不出形容词。  
> （媒体真讨厌。总是没事瞎起哄推波助澜。）  
> Tony值得拥有快乐。Tony值得让某个人带他去吃晚餐，并在战场上照顾他的后背，陪他度过噩梦和闪回，欣赏他的英明才智和远见卓识卓越，待他以无限的温柔。  
> 我希望这个人是Stephen。就得是Stephen！我不管！我再哭一会儿去。  
> （cp滤镜全开。）  
> 大概还要虐好几章，主要是奇的车祸、变成法师，还有你们都懂的内战。  
> Stephen。他不想让Tony看见这样的自己，他不想拥有来自那个曾经视他为平起平坐的人的错位的关怀与慷慨。  
> 因为他爱Tony。他接受了自己爱的事实。  
> 无声的告白重如千钧。爱不是施舍，不是怜悯。爱是平等支撑，爱是势均力敌。  
> 有些事情必须一个人去经历去成长，然后璞玉打磨成至宝，熠熠生辉。  
> 爱是永恒的支点。会好的。


	5. 火花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：奇奇在卡玛泰姬释放了自我。古一走了。

他到那里之后的第二天就开始上课，以一场与古一鼓舞人心又有点奇特的谈话作为伊始，她召唤出了各种魔法符号与标记，生动明亮的形状漂浮在空中。

“我怎么才能由此及彼？”在她法术的光芒消失后，他问道。 

“你是如何学会连接被切断的神经和撕裂的组织的？你是如何修复这不可能的事情的？”她反问道。

“长年累月的学习和实践。”他回答道。她露出那种令人困惑的似笑非笑的神情，将他送上了路。

卡玛泰姬出人意料地美丽，所有建筑都是古老的尼泊尔风格。其他学生穿着风格各异的学徒袍三三两两混坐在位于中间的露天庭院中，四边则是睡觉的厅堂和训练场。图书馆规模庞大，装满了真正地手工装订、手写的古籍，里面从来都没什么打印机。人们在可以俯瞰加德满都周围山脉的阳台上用餐，夜晚的银河系看起来近在咫尺，触手可及。

安详的。不像纽约或者他的家乡内布拉斯加，抑或Stephen之前去过的任何地方。不知何故，这仿佛一种解脱。

他的大部分时间都和Mordo在一起，后者自告奋勇引导Stephen学习了一些更为复杂的秘法知识，并耐心地召唤出艾尔德里奇魔法来监督他努力。在频繁造访图书馆之后，他还和图书管理员Wong成为了朋友。这两位都具有独特的幽默感，但也坚定而踏实，渐渐成了Stephen可以依靠的稳定力量。

有空闲的时候，他和Mordo一起去了加德满都的市场，寻找卖五香茶和甜点的铺子。他给Wong推荐了Beyoncé，以此换取了无数对秘法的疑问的答案。很快他就差不多每次都和这两人一起吃饭，互相打趣，Wong时不时各种哀叹，Mordo也比初见时更为放松。

当他感觉准备好了之后，将关于Tony的事情告诉了他们。

Mordo拍了拍他的手臂。“继续努力。某天当你回首，会感谢是那些挑战让你变得强大。”

“爱情比秘法更为复杂，太过宏大以至于凡俗的思想无法真正理解。你的未来还有更多的时间，你最好不要把时间浪费在对已经过去的事情念念不忘上。”Wong坚定地说，更多的是理解，比Stephen期望的更多。

在他们的指导和陪伴下，痛苦和绝望渐渐散去了。

他在卡玛泰姬待了大约两个月，而在连续几周都没能用悬戒打开传送门之后，古一决定将他留在珠穆朗玛峰的山坡上，只留给了他“屈服吧，Stephen”这样令人困惑的建议。

站在世界最高峰之一的山巅，被如刀割般凛冽刺骨的寒风冲击，他想到了Mordo的沉着自信和Wong的胸有成竹。他们计划今晚在图书馆吃晚饭，然后他们可以帮助他学习梵文。 

他对他们的感觉与他对Tony或Christine（她最近和他和好了）的感觉有很大的不同，但都让他感觉有温暖从胸膛、从手臂一直传到他的手中。他铭记着这种温暖，专注于此，任由他的自我被风驱散。如果执着于自我意味着无法再见到他们，那么他就不再想要它了。

当他穿过传送门时，Mordo在那里用厚毛毯和骄傲的笑容接住了他。古一颔首表示赞许。他点点头，牙齿打架，亦带着成功的眩晕。

“珠穆朗玛峰？” Wong在他们走进图书馆的时候问道，盯着Stephen通红的的鼻子和裹着的三条毯子。

“珠穆朗玛峰。”他和Mordo异口同声道。Wong哼了一声，挥了挥手，然后三碗热气腾腾的五香茶汤和三杯啤酒出现在旁边的桌子上。Stephen瞪着他看。

“怎么了？庆祝下你大难不死，”Wong说，“闭嘴，你会吃到苍蝇的。”

就那样，那个晚上Stephen喝着用魔法保温的汤，听Wong和Mordo讲述了珠穆朗玛峰上老兵们的故事，还有他们深奥的至尊法师遇到的其他事情。他们还提到了一个特别顽固的学生，就跟Stephen一样；一条神奇的魔法裤子，还有一只意志坚定的山羊羔之类的。他不记得上次笑得那么厉害是什么时候了。 

那是释放。在这里他感到自由。 

\------

他施法的技能得到了提升，甚至超出古一的特别关注。珠穆朗玛峰之后，他的进步比其他学生都快得多，阅读书籍和卷轴的速度比Wong借给他的速度还要快，并且在体能训练中在与Mordo的对抗中坚持了下来。他吸收着所有能够找到的知识，从黎明到黄昏到深夜，夜以继日探索着秘法的复杂所在。

魔法同物质世界相互分离，但也牢牢交织。他花了好几个小时研究那些令人着迷的线条。并不是说秘法推翻了他对世界的认知，而是它们只是为世界提供了某个不同的视角，一个用科学和逻辑无法回答的灰色地带的新视角。

他的四肢百骸都感到充实。他以前也不是不健康，但这种新的生活方式让他的肩膀更宽阔，力量更精干、坚实。当他们视频通话的时候（Stephen向Wong借了笔记本电脑来用），Tony注意到了这一点。

“看着挺棒，医生。”当Stephen挪到自己位置上的时候Tony打趣地吹了个口哨，有点尴尬，但也微微开心，“那里的僧侣给你吃了什么？”

“和美食相反的东西。我想念通心粉之夜了。”Stephen说。 

Tony的表情变得黯淡。他快速地瞥了一眼摄像头。“我也是。”

Stephen眨了眨眼。“这么说是什么意思？”

“没什么，只是——”Tony把手插进了口袋里——“没有一点过通心粉之夜的空。复联和神盾局如今没日没夜地忙。仿佛每天都会有新的雄心勃勃的超级恶魔试图在纽约搞些厉害的破坏。Pepper一周7天一天24小时全天候运营着公司，Rhodey去泰国的某个地方执行维和任务了。这就是我全部拥有的了。”

“好吧。”Stephen说，感觉到了对方语气的变化。

“Steve对每天的训练课程和巡逻挺习惯的，所以也指望不上。”Tony说，啊，就是这样了。“自从齐塔瑞人入侵以来，神盾局一直在扩张。他说我们需要更多的地面部队，我知道是为什么，但就是——”他停了下来。

Stephen皱起了眉头。Tony的脑子里还在想着别的事情。“就是什么？”

Tony叹了口气，拥一只手抚着自己的头发。“神盾局有一些事情正在发生。我还不知道到底是什么，但应该是件大事。我和JARVIS正在研究调查。我还有另外一个正在研究的项目 ——绝密，所以得封口保密。”

“Tony，我懂的。”Stephen说。

Tony的眼中涌起感激之情。“我知道你会的。“”

\------

Stephen在卡玛泰姬迅速成长，掌握了灵体出窍，还在课外与古一练习使用了镜面维度。遇到阿戈摩托之眼只是时间问题，他修复了卡利奥斯特罗之书缺失的页面，而当Wong和Mordo发现他差点在不知不觉中打开时空裂缝之际差点心脏病发作。

“你简直为秘法而生，Stephen，”Wong一针见血地告诉他，把卡利奥斯特罗之书放回了原位。Mordo在房间里踱来踱去，低声咕哝着些关于时空连续性的话。“但也许你应该考虑审视一下你的天分。” 

“你还说，我的手都还在发抖呢。”Stephen说，声音发颤。Wong和Mordo站在那儿，然后各将一只手搁在他的肩膀上，在好友的安抚下他放松了下来。

“就是现在了，是的。”Wong说。 

“还打算瞒多久？”他朝着地面问道。

“我们不是先知。”Mordo提醒他，暂且将自己的震惊愤怒抛开不谈。

“你们什么时候能告诉我们到底算什么身份？” Stephen要求知晓。

然后他知道了Dormammu、圣所以及秘法大师存在的意义。无限宝石。而就在Stephen觉得不会再有什么能让他惊讶了的时候，宇宙又向他抛来了另一记曲线球。

甚至在他有机会完全消化此事之前Kaecilius和他的狂热跟随者们就发动了袭击。他们意图将Dormammu放进地球来。伦敦圣所葬于烈火之中；纽约圣所的Drumm大师倒在了Stephen面前，而魔浮斗篷堪堪把他带到了安全的地方。

他在自卫过程中杀死了一名狂热分子。他无暇哀悼。

古一坦白了自己与黑暗维度的联系。Mordo惊恐地盯着她的额头上的印记，而Stephen无法安慰他，因为Kaecilius瞬间将将利器插进了古一的胸口，将她丢出传送门，径直坠落在了纽约的人行道上。

而Christine——哦，他真的太钦佩和尊重她了，她应该得到远比他能给她的好得多的东西——医生们将古一的身体推进了手术室，Stephen则在灵体的维度里跟着他的老师来到了露台。

他们看着暴风雨前的电闪以慢动作撕裂天空。雪花在飘落的时刻悬在半空。

“还有时间。”他说。

“时间是相对的。我已经花了很多年的时间，窥探未来。我已经用这种力量阻止了无数次可怕的未来。但我从来没有能够看到过这个确切的时刻，”她用那种令人沮丧的平静语气说道。“你想知道我在你的未来看到了什么吗？”

“不。”

她看了他一眼。

“想。”他承认道。

“我只看到了你未来的可能性，”她说。“你是一个生性善良的人。但你仍然拒绝承认你傲慢，害怕失败，这使你对最简单却也最重要的事一无所知。”

“那是？”

她凝视着他的灵魂。“并不在于，你自己。”

世界飞旋，展开。Tony。Mordo和Wong。Christine。所有他认识的人，不认识的人，从他眼前转瞬而逝。

“Pangborn决定了用学习秘法来为自己服务，而不是为了更大的利益而贡献自我。”

他之前怎么会没发现呢？“他是用魔法才能再次行走的。”

“是的。”她的声音如落雪般温柔。 

他可以用魔法来治愈双手，抚平和理顺那永远存在的颤抖。他可以回归他以往的生活，恢复他的名誉与声望。他可以成为与Tony Stark平起平坐的人。 

“你可以，”古一说，知道他能够明白自己在想什么，“但是世界终究会有所遗憾。”

生命的意义不再只关乎自我。不再是了。在经历他所学所观的一之后，回归原本的生活已不是一个选择。唯一的出路便是向前。 

“Dormammu和Kaecilius想要把这个世界扔进无尽的黑暗中，”她继续道，“你得阻止他们。”

“我还没有准备好。”他低声说。 

她的脸上，写着永恒，未知，温柔。她握住了他的手。

“没有人会准备好。我们无法左右我们的时间。死亡赋予生命意义，让人知道时光短暂，去日无多。”她停顿了一下，好像要说出内心所有的想法。“爱，也赋予生命意义。多年来我已经忘记了这一点。但是，Stephen Strange，你懂得爱。我希望你把它当成一种力量，一种将生命变得更为可贵的力量。”

然后她走了。Stephen攥紧了手指，握住的只有虚无。随即启程去面对，他的命运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：感谢让Stephen来到卡玛泰姬。  
> 在这里他有了更多的朋友、收获了更多的指导与关心，释放了自我、发掘了本性、修复了破碎的心。他允许自己去爱，去面对Tony，去思考自己是谁，要的是什么。是的，一直以来他隐忍、克制，但终归带有自我强迫的感觉，而现在他可以渐渐放开，却依然保持那份自然而然。  
> 正如朋友们所言，痛苦有意义，一切经历有意义，那些让人痛苦的东西最后会变为让人强大的力量，让人感激曾经经历过。开始学会不拘泥与过往，学会向前看。  
> 人生导师古一永远在点醒人。是的，Stephen懂得爱。那是他生命的支点，是他内心深处不可撼动的力量。懂得爱，然后去爱，然后才能，收获爱。  
> 今天我依然替他心疼。但也为他高兴。命运或许亏待过他，但他依然能昂首向前。  
> 感谢一起阅读哭嚎的小伙伴。痛和虐与心跳一样真实，快乐和幸福就会来得呼吸一样自然。  
> 鞠躬。


	6. 火炬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：多玛姆虐奇。复联二时间上线，奥创事件。

Dormammu一次又一次将他摧毁。每一种方式都狂暴恶毒而暴力——有时是用一支长矛贯穿他的喉咙和心脏，有时是用超音速的声波将他压在地上，有时是用火焰和闪电将他粉碎，以及更多、更多。

他设置了时间的循环，阿戈摩托之眼发出强烈的光芒。没有其他选择了。他不会让这个毁天灭地吞噬世界的异维度神动地球和她的子民一根毫毛。这过程如此痛苦，但痛苦是老朋友了。他或许赢不了，但他可以失败，一次又一次失败，如果这意味着能保证Tony，Wong，Mordo，Christine他们所有人的安全，那他会这样做下去，直至永远。 

随着时间的流逝，他和Dormammu不断重复着他们的对话和动作，甚至无法确定已经过去了多久。他为古一感到悲伤，为Mordo曾经对古一坚定不移的信仰动摇而悲伤，为再也见不到Tony而悲伤。他在这个宇宙用所有的时间咀嚼着自己的错误，失落与遗憾。 

当Dormammu最终屈服于他的谈判之时，Stephen几乎要因宽慰而哭泣，但他坚持住了，然后才解开了让这交易成功的咒语。 

Mordo和Wong，忠诚坚定，在他从黑暗维度中跌跌撞撞而出之时抓住了他。Kaecilius和他剩下的狂热信徒扭曲和尖叫着，身体坍缩成了尘土。阿戈摩托之眼将时间重归原位，那些人就被卷入了时空的漩涡。

“别走，”Stephen说，在Mordo行将离去之时抓住了他的手臂，“我知道她说了谎，但她是为了更大的利益才那么做的。她做了一切，为了保护我们、为我们做好准备。”

“我不能留下，”Mordo犹豫道。“我不能重蹈那些迷失的门徒的覆辙。我必须找到我自己的路。”

“你不必独自去做。”Stephen尽力道，但Mordo摇了摇头，将Stephen的手轻轻地从手臂上挪开。 

“对我而言，自然的法则已然被违背得太多，以至我无法再留下。我们会遭到报应，而那来临之日，就是我们再见之时。” 

Stephen看着Wong，但对方只是严肃地点了点头。Stephen松开了手。Mordo简单地给了他一个遗憾的表情，然后消失在了滚滚的人群之中。他的离开就如同留下了一道冰冷的伤口。

Wong清了清嗓子。“Stephen，还有事要做。”

陷落的伦敦圣所，保护地球免受神秘威胁的至尊法师的缺位，卡玛泰姬当下必然的事态。斗篷沉沉覆在Stephen的肩头。他点了点头，将他们带回了家。

\------

他们在卡玛泰姬忙碌了两周。之后庭院中的收音机里传出了关于冬兵、复仇者、索科维亚协议和Ultron的新闻。 

\------

“那不是我们的战斗。”Wong坚定地对Stephen说。他们看了最新的电视新闻：被要求解散的神盾局，失控的冬兵，四分五裂的复仇者们。“我们的存在是为了保护世界免遭神秘力量的威胁，而不是干涉现实世界的事务。”

“两者之间的界限每天都在变得模糊。” Tony处在这些事务的中心。

“Stephen，你让你的感情控制了自己。”

Stephen闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。斗篷安慰地沙沙作响。“抱歉。”

Wong挥了挥手，变出一台翻盖手机。“做你要做的事吧。我会看着学生们。”

Tony在铃声响了第二下的时候接了电话。

“Stephen，你看到新闻了？”

“你还好吗，Tony？” 

他们同时发话。Tony疲惫而苦涩地笑了起来。

“冬兵就是Bucky Barnes。你知道吧，跟Steve一起指挥咆哮突击队的那个人？他们是同一个人。九头蛇抓了他十几年，一直给他洗脑。之后神盾局发现了他的踪迹，但是没告诉Steve。他藏在弗吉尼亚州某个地方。索科威亚是个地狱。Ultron是个错误。JARVIS没了。”Tony飞快地说着，在吐出最后一句话的时候破了音。

似乎是失落的一天。Stephen咬紧了牙关，只想要打开一个传送门，这样他至少能当面听Tony说，然后给他任何能给的安慰。“我很遗憾，Tony。”

“我设法将他的一些代码转移到了一个——一个Android上。那人叫Vision。那是——某个别人，别的东西，我没法描述。Thor走了。Steve去找Bucky了。而我被困在这里，试图阻止联合国插手。” Tony开始发出微弱的喘气声，这让Stephen的脑海里亮起了红牌。

惊恐发作。

Stephen在心里向Wong默默说了声抱歉，做好了在让自己在回来之后为此种行为接受对方免不了的说教的心理准备。然后Stephen问道，“别挂电话。你在哪儿？”

“不太好说，就在大厦出来那条街尽头的咖啡店后面。”Tony说。Stephen伸出手，进入了物质世界与神秘世界之间那个微妙的空间，在混沌的灰色和棕色潮流中发现了Tony金色与蓝色交织的光环，然后打开了传送门。

Tony盯着他。Tony的左臂吊着绷带。右颧骨有一处伤口，脖子上有瘀伤。眼神繁芜而狂乱。 

“跟我来。”Stephen说着，伸出一只颤抖着的、伤痕累累的手。

Tony握住了。

\------

Tony对卡玛泰姬的反应就跟Stephen当初一模一样——彻底地敬畏，还有那么点儿想要否认其存在。

Wong在图书馆里给他们腾出了可以说话的房间，在此之前他给了Stephen一记最大的白眼。

“这么说，”日暮西沉，群星闪耀，而此时Tony对Stephen说道：“所以你是从洒着面包屑的小路一路通向了霍格沃茨——”Wong气呼呼地看了他一眼——“然后这个，古一和秘法大师们， **魔法狂欢** ，这就是你所谓的 **替代性对抗疗法** ？”

Wong嗤之以鼻。Stephen轻轻笑了笑，但笑容在他看着Tony之后越来越淡，渐渐隐去了。

Tony总是英俊潇洒，但此刻他的脸庞因压力而绷紧，棕色的眼眸透着疲惫，底下是浓重的阴影。他的手指在裤子上有节奏地敲击，右腿轻轻弹动，充分说明他啊内心的纠结混乱。Stephen在他们友谊建立之初便注意到了这紧张的小动作。

“Wong，可以给我们一会儿吗？”Stephen问道。 

宇宙真的给了他一个好朋友，因为Wong直接站了起来用一只手牢牢地拍了拍他的肩然后便离开了。 

“Tony，”他说，“和我说吧。”

Tony咧嘴笑了，笑得太开以至于看起来有点假。“说点什么，doc？世界局势，天气，SI最近的股价？还是你穿着这套衣服看起来就像是从角色扮演游戏里跑出来的一样？”

Stephen伸出手，安放在Tony的身上。他等待着。Tony的双手开始颤抖，他的表情变得纠结扭曲，各种强忍着的情绪从Tony Stark戴着的诸多面具的裂缝中四溢而出。

Tony告诉了他，在发现冬兵的身份就是James Buchanan Barnes之后，Steve和Natasha很快发现九头蛇的耳目已经渗透了神盾局的方方面面。他告诉了他Maximoff双胞胎和随后在索科威亚的事情。Wanda强行给他们看了未来的图景，那个即将到来的人，Thanos。他说了关于Ultron和Vision以及他们之间灾难般的战斗。还有离开Asgard之前，Thor说起的关于无限宝石的语焉不详、晦涩难懂的解释。

“Wanda让我看到世界的尽头，”Tony低声说道，将额头抵在他们握着的手上，“她让我看到，所有人都死了，除了我。这完全是我的错。我做得不够多，没能保护他们。我做得不够多，没能救得了他们。”

Stephen坐到Tony身边，将他抱进怀里，Tony蜷缩着依偎着他。“你一直都做得够多了，Tony。这个Wanda Maximoff，滥用了她的魔法分散你的注意、操纵你，让你看到了虚假的幻象。”

“幻象并不仅仅只是子虚乌有。它们的力量来自无限宝石，Stephen。就像宇宙魔方，Vision前额上的心灵宝石一样，”Tony说道，朝着斗篷的翻领遮着的方向，“就像你脖子上挂着的那颗。”

Stephen愣了愣。Tony抬起头来。他的眼睛浮肿，但一如既往地犀利。 

“你没想到我会注意到。”

“我是很惊讶，因为你花了五秒钟就认出了Wong点给我看我才发现的东西。”Stephen承认道，坐在了地板上。

Tony给了他一个含泪的微笑，从椅子上起身加入了他。“失去优势了，哈利波特？”

“如你所愿，钢铁巨人（Iron Giant），”Stephen说道，当初那般戏谑的感觉令他的胸中隐隐泛起苦涩而甜蜜的疼痛，“告诉我你对无限宝石都知道些什么。”

他们整夜都在谈天说地，壁炉发出橘色的、昏暗的光，炉火噼啪作响，营造出氤氲舒缓的感觉。

他们的双手一直相握交缠。

“我得打个电话给Pepper和Rhodey，”Tony突然说。“该死，他们该注意到我不见了。”

当ony从口袋里掏出手机的时候Stephen向后撤了一下。“你不打算给Steve打个电话么？要不要我把你送到大厦——”

“不，”Tony打断了他，一丝恐慌在他眼底闪过，随即黯淡了下去，“对不起，我只是——我现在没法和他通话。让他尽可能久地去找Bucky Barnes吧。”

Stephen对他的斟词酌句皱了皱眉。Tony停顿了一下，耸了耸肩。

“我们正在缓一缓。”

“什么。”在 Stephen反应过来之前那个苍白无力的词已经从他嘴里跑了出去。

“我们之间遇到了些问题，Ultron在我们之间楔开了一个大口子。Steve看不出我想要架设防御系统背后的原因，我也无法让他留下来花足够长的时间来听，而把昔日最好的朋友丢在一边，对方之前被HYDRA洗脑了且目前处于躲藏逃亡之中。呃，所以，我们觉得还是缓缓比较好。”Tony说着，冰冷淡漠的语气中夹杂着深深的挫败感。

“我很遗憾。”Stephen说。若是几个月前，他会抓住这个机会，将他嫉妒的手指撬进他能找到的他们关系中的任何裂痕之中。现在，这个念头只让他的胃里翻江倒海。

Steve令Tony开心过。若他们还能重归于好——Stephen如是想着。

如果有什么是最好的——就是 **不惜一切代价，令** **Tony** **快乐。**

那就是Stephen想要的一切。对于这个，他仍然如此深爱的人来说。 

“就是这样了。”Tony说，手里一遍又一遍地转着手机。“看在大家的份上，希望一切快好起来吧。”

Stephen也希望如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：  
> Tony的快乐就是Stephen想要的一切。经历了多玛姆之后的Stephen，或许有过了大彻大悟的时刻，不再将自己看得那么重，愿意为了更大的利益牺牲自我。但，Tony，仍是他的底线。不惜一切代价也要让Tony快乐，因为他深爱他，所以在听闻消息第一刻就去关心，因为他深爱他，所以在对方惊恐发作的时候毫不犹豫就陪在他身边。因为他深爱他，所以感其所感，忧其所忧，愿其所愿。是的，Stephen鸵鸟的那一面不再了。而Tony，是的，他永远都觉得自己做得不够，所以感谢Stephen对他说出了你已经做得够多了！  
> 至于盾铁的关系，是的，这个裂痕可以说是迟早出现的。不是奥创，也会是别的东西。是否契合，会在一点一滴里流露，会在各种考验下获得证明。  
> 路途的前方是谁，我们一定会看清楚。


	7. 灰烬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：西伯利亚上线。有很多东西碎裂了。但是，尚可修复。

当Wong从传送门里冲出来疯狂地给Stephen看手机上视频的时候Stephen正在监督伦敦圣所的重建工作。 

视频质量不高，颗粒感很强，一看就是普通民众拍的，但是，画面上出现的莱比锡机场上复联成员们队服的鲜艳色彩显然是毋庸置疑的。

美国队长将他的盾牌砸进了钢铁侠的身体。Stephen的视野边缘泛起了红光。 

“这是什么时候的事。”他咬紧吐出一句。斗篷笼罩着他，平坦而坚硬。

“两个小时前。我正在卡玛泰姬，一个学生给我看了这个。大部分复仇者都被美国政府通缉了——”

“Tony呢？”Stephen当即问道。 

王的脸色一黯。“关于他、美国队长还有冬兵，新闻都只字未提。”他走上前，抓住了Stephen的胳膊。“去找他吧。小心点。世界尚未准备好迎接秘法的存在。” 

感激之情涌上Stephen心头。他强迫自己点了点头，然后闭上了眼睛，尽可能地将意识释放出来，疯狂地搜寻任何显露Tony灵魂的迹象。 

他发现了西伯利亚闪烁的光。

传送门爆裂出火花。他跌跌撞撞地冲进那个看似废弃的军事掩体里无情的寒冷之中。雪静静飘落，将整个世界涂抹成纯白的颜色。Tony的身躯躺在地上，一动不动。

盔甲的光熄灭了。

\------

两根肋骨断裂。双手手腕扭伤，脚踝扭伤。冻伤，体温过低症，失血过多。一侧胸骨碎裂，就在反应堆所在的地方，一根折断的骨头几乎穿透了左肺。

Christine无精打采地坐在他对面，Pepper和Happy蜷缩在沙发上，半睁着眼睛却仿佛什么都看不见。Rhodey将脸埋在手中，弯下了笔直的脊背。

他们在卡玛泰姬的医务室里。这里又老又旧，很不好用，但Stephen完全明白他们也没有别的地方可去。 **他** 不想让他们去别的地方。

卡玛泰姬的治疗师花了三个小时才稳住Tony的病情，又花了两个小时成功重启了Tony的新人工智能FRIDAY。接着Rhodey、Pepper、Happy和Christine花了一小时向Stephen问清了车祸后发生的一切事情。

FRIDAY向他们展示了Tony头盔系统录制下来的镜头。

冬兵和Maria和Howard Stark的视频。

Tony的声音因悲伤而撕裂，Steve Rogers表情僵硬，无动于衷。

**“你知道吗？”**

**“是** **的** **。”**

随即便是一场可怕的战斗。盾牌砸进盔甲，刺穿皮肤和骨骼，Tony喘不过气来了。

Tony躺在标有治疗标志的床上沉沉睡去，斗篷裹着他。Stephen跪了下来，将额头抵在Tony伤痕累累的胸口，允许自己软弱了那么一会儿，然后站了起来。

是时候行动起来了。

\------

FRIDAY发布了视频，该视频在数小时内便累积了数百万次点击观看量，并引发了要求政府对人们看到的内容进行回应的要求。协议和木筏监狱（关押超英的监狱）暴露了即便是出发点良好也可能导致漏洞的存在。Pepper坐镇严阵以待，SI在纷涌而至找上门来的媒体和问题之下岿然不动。Rhodey以自己军人的身份发表了演讲，他腿上的临时支架令人震惊。Christine代表大都会综合医院报道了钢铁侠的伤势，令听众因惊恐而陷入了沉默。

卡玛泰姬，Stephen严肃地看着他眼前即将发生的一切未来。Wong和Happy站在他身边。

“你什么都没做。为什么？”Wong问道。

“没必要。世界尚未为我们的存在做好准备。”Stephen说。Wong低下了头，传达了他尽在不言的谢意。

卡玛泰姬之外，世界陷入了混乱。

\------

“情况有多糟？”Tony在醒来后问道。

“尚可修复。”Stephen说。

Tony闭上眼睛，笑了。

\------

Tony痊愈后，他们便开始了在外面的世界和卡玛泰姬之间的来回奔波。

“他喜欢Steve。我知道他喜欢。”Rhodey说道，那会Tony和Wong在图书馆附近转悠，一边听Wong轻声讲着故事一边把书放回书架上。“这也是最伤他的地方。他不断地给予和付出，Steve只是索取和接受。”

“我以为你信任Steve。”Stephen说。

Rhodey颤抖了起来，蜷起了腿。“我曾经是。我们曾经都是。那才是最糟的部分。”

\------

“也许Steve本质不坏。但我不会和从前一样看待他了。”Happy在晚餐时那么对Stephen说。Tony靠着Pepper的肩膀，搅着汤，盯着远处。“他打了Tony，离开了他。我不——我不觉得那能有什么正当理由。”

Happy看看Pepper，订婚戒指在她的手指上闪闪发亮。Stephen明白了。

\------

“有机会的话，你应该告诉他。”Pepper在Stephen把她捎回办公室的时候对他说。 

“我还没准备好。对他来说我还不够好。”

“你做得还不够好吗？”

“Pepper，过去就是过去，”他说，“总是想着也许，并没有意义。”

她猛地吸了一口气，然后呼出来。“这次你会在吗？”

“我会。”

\------

“你变了，Stephen。” Christine轻轻地托住他的下巴，亲吻了一下他的脸颊。“你以我无法想象的方式成长和愈合。我为你骄傲。”

\------

“我的某个角落还是喜欢他，”一天晚上，Tony坐在图书馆的台阶上，望着天上的星星说。“我想其实这不太可能，但它就在那儿，无论如何。我恨在西伯利亚发生的事情。我恨他说的谎和扯的那一通屁话。我恨他将Bucky置于我之上。但我不能恨他，至少不是恨他的全部。”

Stephen问道，“你会好起来吗？”

“我不知道。”Tony说。

“爱是宇宙中最复杂的东西。超越空间和时间，超越魔法和科学。”Stephen说，想起了起很久以前Wong说的话。

“在西伯利亚发生的不是爱情。”

“不，”他急忙说，“的确不是。我不是在暗示——”

Tony挽住他，将他们的手臂搂在一起。“没关系，doc。我明白你的意思。”

他们的上方，星辰穿越广阔的空间，幸福地忽略了那穹宇之下，两个伤痕累累的人在遥远的存在中寻到了慰藉。 

\------

事情在变得好起来。 

Wong热情地对待Tony，以自始至终对待Stephen那般同样的耐心回答了Tony关于秘法的十万个为什么。Pepper，Rhodey，Happy和Christine都成了卡玛泰姬的常客，甚至引起了老法师们的紧张不安，在Stephen向他们保证了这些都是值得信赖的好人之后，老法师们暂且接受了他们的出现。

Tony从未停止对卡玛泰姬感到惊叹。

“你欠我的（You owe me big time）。你把这一切都私藏了！”他开着玩笑说道，把手臂伸向庭院阳台外的山脉的方向。季节更替，秋天到来，将整个地方都描绘成了棕色、金色和红色杂糅的斑斓。再加上卡玛泰姬传统的尼泊尔风格的建筑，以及在盘桓缭绕于半山的云雾山岚，都让这里美丽得令人辞穷。

“我没想到你会喜欢这样的东西。”Stephen说，呼吸着新鲜空气。

Tony若有所思地笑了。“我也以为不会。”

\------

Stephen带Tony去了Mordo曾经带他看过的集市，给他看了什么是最好的茶，尝起来仿佛春日；小摊子上摆满了甜馅儿的yomari蒸糕；满载着点缀着肉桂、柠檬的芒果片的水果铺，Mordo曾经大吃特吃还拒绝跟Wong他们分享。

Tony饶有兴味地瞧着他，Stephen急忙跑到yomari的蒸糕摊边上，希望自己的脸不要再红得发烧了。那双棕色的眸子至今能对他产生灾难性的影响。

“Mordo现在在哪儿呢？听起来他和Rhodey应该会处的很好。”Tony说道，开始吃第三块蒸糕，一边和Stephen在市场里晃悠着。

“他选择了去走一条不同的路。我无法说服他留下。”Stephen说。他会想念Mordo，也时常好奇他的下落，但即使是他也没有能力追踪那个人，假使对方不想让自己被找到的话。

Tony同情地点点头。他们整个上午都在加德满都的街道上散步。回到卡玛泰姬的时候，Tony的肩膀完全放松了，而Stephen感觉这比从前都要轻松。 

\------

瓦坎达接纳了Bucky Barnes，并为美国队长和他的团队提供了庇护。所有头条新闻都在讨论这事，持续了好几天。Tony把自己关在屋子里，直到夜幕降临时才出现。

\------

“Steve总是在回顾过去，”Tony在清晨的寂静中说。他们坐在图书馆外的露台上，俯瞰着卡玛泰姬的训练场。“他总是在讲战争啊，咆哮突击队，讲Howard和Peggy的事情。然后我知道了，我懂了——那才是他全部的人生，只关乎他是谁。我并不指望他会把这些抛在身后，留在冰封中。但他也从未期待过未来。不会像我那样期待未来。他总是专注于过去和眼前，有时甚至有点太过了。也许这是某种应激机制，好抓住所有他错过的时间，试图悉数他落下的岁月。”

“那一定不容易。” Tony没有说话，Stephen当成是默许。“我想如果是脆弱一点的人，在醒来时发现自己的世界已经消失的时候就已经崩溃了。”

“我知道。但他遇到了我和复仇者。他还有时间。他甚至还找回了Bucky。但是，他就是没有停下来想一想他的世界其实根本没有消失。世界只是变了。”

这些话的重量压在Stephen的肩上，恍如千钧。就是这样，如此惨烈。长久的关系深刻和复杂，粗暴而草草地割裂，切口空悬。自复仇者联盟成立以来，Tony Stark和Steve Rogers就像是这枚硬币的两面，成为了团队的标志核心，受人欢迎。当复联的影响力和知名度达到顶峰之时，他们就成了人们寻求希望与鼓舞的一对，而整个世界都感受到了他们分崩离析带来的震撼。

Stephen将注意力转移到了训练场上，注视着地面上石板雕刻着的错综复杂的花纹。在他视野所及的一角，Tony正端详着他的脸。

“你对此没什么想问的吗？”

曾几何时，他有。但。“不。但如果你想说，我会乐意听。”

停顿了一下，Tony唔了一声。“下次吧，邓布利多。”

Stephen低吟了一声，毫不讶异。“所有的事情——”

“嘿，我觉得那个花纹挺好看的！”

“那 **整个** 都是仿的。”

\------

Pepper查收了协议的消息。T'Challa国王因替旧复仇者提供庇护而饱受抨击，但他泰然自若。那些具有异能的人要么被社会捧上天，要么被社会所排斥，而这两种情况大致相抵。

“联合国手忙脚乱度，一筹莫展。大多数代表都在为利益争吵但其实他们甚至都不知道为什么要吵。所以他们甚至都没空提起对那些在Wakanda的老复仇者们的想法。”她说着捏了捏自己的鼻梁。 

Tony的眼中闪过一丝光芒，Stephen觉得，那就是暴风雨过后的一缕阳光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：  
> 还记得上一章Stephen说过什么吗，如果有什么是最好的——那就是不惜一切代价，令Tony快乐。那么，伤害他、让他难过的事情，就是不可忍受的。你再看周围朋友的眼睛多雪亮！齐刷刷站在哪一边？不能更清楚了。  
> 我觉得颇有一种，我放在心尖默默守护的，你怎敢去伤害的意味。可以摈弃嫉妒与酸涩的心，但是不能容忍对方受到伤害。  
> 好在Stephen已经成长了，所以当他说这一次我会在的时候，我就知道事情会变得好起来。我喜欢看他将额头抵在Tony受伤的胸口，允许自己软弱了一会儿然后站了起来的描写。因为他有爱的人，有要保护的人。  
> Tony对自己和盾的关系解读，其实蛮真实客观的。  
> 卡玛泰姬真美。Stephen曾经在这里治愈自己，现在他将在这里治愈Tony。也许没办法一蹴而就，但点点滴滴的努力，都不会白费。从本质上讲，他们依然善良、宽容、坚强，是雨过天晴后的太阳。 这让我们更心疼他们，也更爱他们。


	8. 余烬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：剧情章。内战后逐步建立新复仇者队伍。本章结尾有Tony和Stephen戳心对话。某种意义上的揭晓时刻？

世界对于Tony Stark归来报以警惕与探索的期待。Tony卷起袖子，对着镜头眨眨眼，开始再次颠倒了众生（turn the world upside down）。

Pepper、Rhodey和Happy站在他身边，他走上讲台，毫不犹豫地将复仇者内战这件恰如其名的时间开诚布公。之后，他消失了长达18小时来参与美国政府的秘密会议，随后以联合国协议特别顾问的身份出现，脸上带着他那久违的、Stephen特别喜欢的那种，柴郡猫式的狡黠笑容。

三周后起草的新协议出台，尚不算完美无瑕，但都比原来的要好得多，没有任何所谓的术语来掩盖其真实目的——表明了所有政党，在某种程度上，应当监督并为超英的行为负责，同时也应当为保护世界和平做出贡献的那些提供保护。其中的大多数漏洞都被已经Tony本人提出的修正案纠正了。

“这是一个开始，”Tony对Stephen说，此时维也纳国际广播正向全世界播放新协议。 

“你在三周内做的比联合国在几个月内做的都要多。我觉得这不仅仅是一个开始。”Stephen说，自豪之情溢于言表。 

Tony耸了耸肩，显然很高兴。“我觉得我大概借不到你来做接下来的事情。”

“什么事情？”

Tony咧嘴像鲨鱼似的笑了起来，“建立新的复联。” 

\------

“我很久以前就预料会有这一天。其他大师们也和我谈过此事。”Wong说道，一边翻着古籍一边毫不犹豫地说。Stephen有些坐立不安，意识到尽管他们是好朋友，但Wong仍然在秘法大师中享有很高的地位与影响力。“你说的没错，他们的现实和我们的现实之间的界限日益模糊。无论我们身在何处，自然的法则都是对的。我们将能够更好地保护世界，只要法则既不害怕或也不介意让我们隐于闹市（staying hidden in plain sight）。”

“谢谢，我的朋友。” Stephen无法控制自己声音中情感的波动。Wong气冲冲地把书翻过去一页。

“但是不要做任何会逼我把你拖回这里然后丢到珠穆朗玛峰上的事情。”

\------

当Stephen穿着他最好的蓝色长袍来到复联基地门口的时候，已是阳光灿烂。阿戈摩托之眼挂在他的胸前，斗篷覆在他肩上兴奋地抖动。。Tony站在入口标志旁边，手里拿着保温的杯子，跳起来嚎出了声。

“每次你这突然出现都会害我多长出一根白头发，医生。”

“看起来不错。”Stephen说，下意识地摸了摸自己鬓角过早出现的银丝。 

Tony发出某种在思考的声音，从杯子里啜饮一口，打量着Stephen。“或许你可以把它放下来，但我想永远看起来三十四，谢谢。”

“你是说我看起来很老咯？” Stephen发出怀疑的嗤笑声。

Tony举起他空着的那只手。“承认也没什么大不了的啊！年岁增长，智慧累积，没错吧，甘道夫？”

所有Stephen准备好用以回击的诙谐话语都被一阵激动的叫声淹没了，声音在基地里回荡。

“Stark先生，Stark先生！我，Ned和Harley接出了这个等式然后就可以推算出纳米技术的表面覆盖面积了——哦，我的 **天哪** 这位就是你跟我说的巫师？他有斗篷和一切！伙计，你看起来像活的龙与地下城的角色啊！”

Tony抬起头，笑了出来。

Stephen发现自己被Peter Parker搭讪了，作为一个超英他差不多还太年轻，但他浑身散发着热情、聪慧的火焰。从Tony微笑着揉揉Peter头发的样子可以清楚地看到他很喜爱Peter。

Tony吹着口哨，带领他们穿过基地，而Peter连珠炮似的朝Stephen各种发问。

“你什么时候当上的巫师？你有什么能力？我看到你从一个闪闪发光的传送门走出来——你是怎么做到的？天啊——你的斗篷在动！Stark先生，他的斗篷朝我挥手了——看它又挥手了！这是我见过的最酷的事情了！”

Stephen几乎跟不上男孩滔滔不绝的飞快语速。当他们到达接待室的时候，他感觉自己累得气喘吁吁。 

“好了孩子，到了。”Tony说。

彼得的脸垮了下来。“啊可是Stark先生——”

“会议只允许成年人参加。我会让FRIDAY给你发一份摘要，好吗？去吧，确保Harley和Ned别跑进另一套装甲里头了。” 

“你是他的监护人？” Peter冲出去后Stephen问道。Tony呛了一口。

“什么？不，他——他只是让我做他实际上的导师而已，好吗？我还没从他的姨妈允许他还在读高中就成为超级英雄的事实里反应过来呢。” Tony晃了晃身子。“无论如何，言归正传。准备好潜入兽腹（walk in into the belly of the beast）了吗？？”

Stephen挺直肩膀，斗篷给自己增添了点戏剧性的抖动。“来吧。”

这就是Stephen怎样遇到的新复仇者们。新任命的惊队Carol Danvers（她将和Tony共同领导新的团队）。黄蜂女Hope van Dyne。Rhodey穿着全新的战争机器装甲。Vision坐在他旁边。圆桌上的文件包括了其他一些超能力英雄的个人资料。Stephen认出了其中有蜘蛛侠、黑豹、绿巨人和雷神的文件。

“这些是什么？” 他指着文件问道。

“预备役新人（Potential recruits），”Carol回答道，“Parker还在接受预备训练直到他高中毕业，等他满二十一岁后他将成为活跃的辅助力量。Thor已经在阿斯加德呆了快两年，杳无音信；Bruce Banner也是如此。Tony和T'Challa将很快在维也纳会面，讨论对方在新协议背景下以顾问的身份加入的事宜。”

“而非作为活跃成员？” Stephen问道，想到了那些躲在瓦坎达的原复仇者们，决定不要提起这茬来捅马蜂窝（kicking the bees' nest）。

“让技术最发达的国家的新国王出现在活跃成员之列可能不是最好的。”Rhodey说，尽管他看起来对这种可能还挺有兴趣。

Hope对Stephen说：“Tony说你熟悉不同宇宙的概念。”

“没错。”

她来了兴致。”Tony和我一直在努力寻找一种更安全的途径来访问亚原子的量子领域，理论上我们可以将那与多元宇宙联系起来。如果你有空，我想请你来实验室里提提建议。”

Stephen看着Tony时，而男人朝他咧嘴笑了笑。“看起来你可有的忙了（you're going to have your hands busy），Doctor Strange。欢迎加入复仇者联盟。”

\------

前几个月他们的合作并不那么顺利。 

联合国提出了许多要求，所有人都有一堆历史问题需要克服，这样才能通力合作。Tony和Carol处理了之前有关能力和权力平衡制约的问题。Rhodey的双腿功能还没有完全恢复所以每天都在进行康复训练。Vision需要谨慎和克制地对待自己与Wanda的对立。经常能听到Hope和她的父亲在Scott Lang和加入新复仇者这件事上争论不休。Stephen在可以做别的事情之前得先解释秘法的存在。 

第三个月，新复仇者终于开始像一个真正的团队一样行动了。他们主要是应对自然灾害，处理恐怖主义威胁和完成海外维和任务。公众对他们的反应不温不火，考虑到之前复联内战的糟糕表现，也可以理解。他们仍然是一个在尚未经受考验的的协议下运作的全新团队，所以经历成长的阵痛在所难免，可以接受。

除了完成纽约圣所和在复联的任务之外，Stephen渐渐熟悉了基地的其他人。Peter最好的朋友Ned Leeds是唯一一个可以和Peter讨论起来一字不漏的人，还有Harley Keener，一个狡黠且富有创造力的少年，他对Tony的崇拜之情让Stephen意识到Tony身上还发生过他没听过的故事。

Tony的机器人搬到了Tony在基地较低楼层的新工作室里。 

“他们都想你了，”Tony说道，DUM-E和U迎了上来，发出愤怒的哔哔声。Stephen拍了拍他们，胸口泛起肿胀的苦涩的喜悦。

“Tony，JARVIS的事，我很遗憾。”他说。FRIDAY聪明又可爱，但没有人可以取代Tony以他的家庭管家和他唯一真正的监护人的名字命名的AI。

Tony的脸上充满了温柔而憔悴的悲伤神情。“你知道，自从奥创攻击了他以来，除了Pepper，Rhodey和Happy他们，都没有人提起过JARVIS。谢谢，doc。”

基地里的另一个惊喜是Barton的家人，包括Laura Barton和她的孩子Cooper，Lila和Nathaniel。 

“因为Clint的缘故，Ross找到了他们。”Tony平静地告诉Stephen，一边看着孩子们抱着Vision的斗篷，而机器人们正试图帮Rhodey和Laura做午饭。“我在加利福尼亚准备了一个安全屋，但她说来基地更好。我想她觉得和Pepper、Sharon在这里一起更有安全感。”

“Sharon？” Stephen说，随即第二天他就被介绍给了特工Sharon Carter，对方抱着胳膊，从头到脚打量了一遍Stephen，然后点了点头一言不发地离开了。

“Peggy是她姨妈。”Tony无助地耸耸肩说道。

哦，又是另一个要交待的故事。

“你把这么多的人聚到了一起，”Stephen说，挨着Tony推了推他。“接下来的事我都知道了，你是打算在基地办大型晚宴然后组织每日基地巡游。”

Tony把他推了回去。“好吧，你可算说到点上了。”

\------

幸好是基地的厨房够大——因为通心粉之夜的支持率远超Tony和Stephen的预期。 

Pepper和Happy做了他们着名的青酱通心面。Carol送来的三瓶红葡萄酒，对Rhodey的番茄汤和Laura的烤大虾砂锅赞不绝口。Peter邀请了Ned和Harley当帮手做了长卷蒜香包，摆满了整个桌台。

Stephen为了逗Lila，Cooper和Nathaniel开心也算是尽职尽责，他变出了无害的小蝴蝶和小动物，让孩子们在基地周围追着玩。Hope坚决表示自己被禁止进厨房，于是她做了一个欢快的音乐播放列表。Vision含羞地表示他可以用洗盘子来弥补他毫不存在的烹饪技巧。Peter的姨妈May Parker和Harly的法定监护人也在晚餐造访，带来了自制的馅饼和饼干作给他们当点心。

当晚开始的时候Tony一直很紧张。Stephen觉得不能怪他——自从上一次通心粉之夜以来发生了那么多的变故，而很难想象一个全新的队伍会发生些什么。 

但随着大家带着热切的心情开始享受菜肴，Tony的肩膀开始放松，直到完全松弛。餐桌上摆满了盘子和杯盏，还有不时散落的蒜蓉卷屑，每个人都分享着故事和笑声，直至深夜。

餐桌尽头的Tony心情不错，他的脸颊因酒精的作用而涨红，Peter试图从Rhodey的盘子里偷吃一只虾，而Ned则偷吃了他的。Hope的播放列表仿佛有一种充满活力的调调，在空中萦绕。 

他们的目光越过桌子对面相遇。彼此之间生出了一股电流。Tony调皮地眨了眨眼。Stephen笑了，带着对这个值得拥有一个家的男人的感情，微微心痛。 

\------

“那疼了好一阵。”有一天晚上Tony若有所思地说道。他们坐在卡玛泰姬图书馆的壁炉前，斗篷披在两人的肩头。Stephen正在冥想，而Tony心不在焉地设计着新的蜘蛛侠套装。

黑暗中，Steve Rogers仿佛一睹无形的墙横亘在当中。

“是有可能会这样的。”Stephen说。

“我一直在想西伯利亚之前那几个月的事情。一开始，我们相处的很好。我们相互平衡。我向他展示了很多未来，他也乐于学习。” Tony把他的平板电脑放在一边，在火炉边暖暖手。“可是后来我们之间的争论变多了。一开始是些小事，当你们既是超级英雄自身，又是超级英雄的领导者，就会引发诸多问题。小事变得越来越大。然后，Ultron，Vision和Bucky的事情整个搞得一团糟，而之后我们就再也恢复不了了。”

炉火摇曳闪烁，将他们投射在阴影之中。Tony说完了句子，“在中途某处，他渐行渐远，而看他离去也变得容易了。”

“你没有挽留。”

“没有。如果我挽留，他会停留一会儿，然后继续一次又一次地离开。寄希望于事情会发生变化，反而更痛。所以我止步了。我止步了，独自一人。”

“你并不孤独，Tony。你有团队。你有我。”

Tony哼出一声鼻息，声音刺耳。“霍格沃茨一定恨死我了，因为我总是让你那么忙碌。过去几个月，在本该去训练年轻巫师们或者和异维度恶龙战斗的时候，你浪费了多少时间来照顾我？”

“在你身边所度过的时间绝不是浪费时间。”Stephen说，而他的声音肯定比他想说的还要强烈，因为Tony停住了。 

他们总是能在某种程度上相互理解，无论如何，而在他们共度的年岁里，那从未改变。Tony朝他递来一个意味深长的眼神。

一丝吸气声昭示了发现的那一刻。

“多久了？”他问道，轻到几不可闻。

Stephen转身完全面对着他，斗篷留在了Tony的肩头，火光下，Tony的眼睛几近浓郁的琥珀色。

“我说不准，”Stephen开了口，“但自从博览会那一夜，我就一直注视着你。”

Tony的手攥住了斗篷。“那是，整整一生。”

“是。”

“我以为——你和Christine，或者Mordo——”

“我喜欢他们，把他们当成好朋友，仅此罢了。”

Tony松了一口气。“你可以拥有任何人。无论过去，还是现在。”

Stephen说，“我要想的，只有你而已。”

Tony发出了苦涩而脆弱的声音，搓着双手。“Stephen，我不——我不是——”

“Tony，”Stephen说，平静地握住了Tony的无所适从的双手。“我永远不会对你提出任何那样的要求。只要你愿意，我便甘心做你的朋友。如果让你怀疑于此，我很抱歉。”

“你，是认真的。”Tony断然说道。

“我不是一直如此么？”

Tony吐出微微的一笑。“你确实有那种雨中的沉思者（Brooding-in-the-Rain）气质。” 他深吸了一口气，缓缓呼气，低头望着他们彼此的手。Stephen的皮肤苍白，衬着Tony日晒后的健康肤色。他们的双手都已伤痕累累，覆满老茧。 

“还疼吗？” Tony问道，用拇指摩挲着Stephen的手指和掌上那些钢钉留下的增生脉络。

“不，”Stephen说，“再也不会了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：今天也为这两个人哭得很大声。  
> 是的，一切都在朝着好的方向发展。  
> 他们在朝着同一个方向眺望。他们陪伴在彼此。Tony渐渐又可以开怀、可以谈笑风生插科打诨。  
> 新的力量组成新的队伍，每个人都克服了各种麻烦聚到一起，磨合成长。  
> 然后是久违的通心粉之夜。这个特殊的日子在文中就像串联起来的符号。Stephen从加入到逃避到删除，从怀念到重新和Tony共同参与，仿佛也是他对Tony抱持着的感情的缩影。  
> 虽然Tony不曾听到Stephen在电话里那句无声的我爱你，但是他总会明白，Stephen的心意。那是整整一生的爱啊。那一句还疼吗问的到底是什么呢？问问自己被伤害过的心还疼吗？问问对方车祸受过伤的手还疼吗？问问对方不求回报地默默地爱着自己，还疼吗？  
> 再也不会了。  
> T T


	9. 点燃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：灭霸上线前的甜蜜和不安。

两年过去了，伴随着各种尝试和错误，一如取得了各种成就和胜利。联合国和117个国家认可了新复仇者作为一个常设的固定组织在帮助维护世界和平上的作用，而他们也再次赢得了公众的信任和尊重。他们并不完美，也很少有人期望他们如此，因为自从新的协议发布以来，人们已不再将超级英雄和超能力人类捧上神坛。

在T'Challa的顾问身份到期后，黑豹加入了他们的活跃分子名单。T'Challa对居住在Wakanda的前复仇者的事并无保留，而Tony只是简单点了点头便转向了Shuri公主，询问了她对纳米技术构建合金的建议。此后Shuri担任了顾问，而T'Challa负责需要黑豹能力的专业任务。除却T'Challa和Shuri的加入，复仇者联盟也吸纳了Everett Ross作为美国顾问和Wakanda大使参与其中。

“Shuri说，自从T'Challa从N'Jadaka手中夺回王位以来，他们就一直在一起工作，”Tony说道。

“对此你有何看法？” Stephen问，已经知道Tony会给出何种答案。

Tony笑了笑。“我认为美国和瓦坎达之间的国际关系会自此渐入佳境。” 

他们在工作间里笑得前仰后合，让FRIDAY一阵懊恼。

自从在卡玛泰姬的那夜过后，并未发生多少戏剧性的变化，但Stephen知道Tony一直在寻找一个机会。他们在基地一起训练，并肩作战，无论是在战场上还是在联合国协调理事会上，并共同致力于重建复仇者在世界上的地位。如果说有什么不同了，那就是和亲如家人的团队在一起，随着时间的累积，两人自然而然地更为亲近了。

他们的日常互动呈现出一番甜蜜而又近乎害羞的样子。Stephen或Tony都不是特别害羞的人，但最近Tony看Stephen的方式有点腼腆而局促，仿佛想要说些什么但又犹豫不决。与此同时，Stephen知道自己的笑容在对着Tony时候比对着其他任何人的时候都更加灿烂。 

整个团队看着他们围着彼此逡巡徘徊，真诚地报以希望和支持。

有点太过支持了，当Pepper给邀请他和Tony参加在维也纳举行的庆祝新协议发布两周年的国际大会时，Stephen这么觉得。 

“我可以把整个团队都偷运进去，”Tony在大家吃早餐的会后坚持表示，“首先Shuri可以把喷射式隐形技术借我用下。如果计时准确的话我们可以两两进出，这样就不会有人怀疑了。”

Carol在一碗麦片后面哼了一声，而Rhodey面无表情地盯着Hope和Vision，他们差点忍不住要笑喷了。Peter一边啃着吐司，一边美滋滋地看着他的导师。Happy本来正在给Peter准备午饭的，此时不得不放下奶酪，意面自己的肩膀因憋笑而抖个不停。 

Stephen知道那个真相：他们已经替他和Tony安排了周末形成，所以只有他和Tony会去参加晚会。有时Peter和Ned说悄悄话未免也太大声了。

Pepper Potts是世上最有资格对付Tony Stark的人，她把手放在隆起的肚子上，宣布：“如果你和Stephen不立刻出发，我就用Rhodey给我的第一个儿子命名。 ”

\------

“她真的干得出来。”Tony在登上喷气式飞机的时候忧郁地说道。 

“毫不犹豫。”Stephen回道。

\------

这场盛会美好而奢靡，算是近两年世界和平与合作的成果。几乎来自各国的人们都很能轻松愉快地融入。管弦乐队演奏着生动和舒缓的音乐。盛装华服ragStephen想起了科学博览会的夜晚。Tony一如既往地富有魅力，仅仅是出席就能吸引人们。他穿着以红银为主色的Tom Ford套装，令人惊艳。而Stephen穿着海军蓝和深红色相衬得Nehru西装，看起来也不错，斗篷则变成了一件时装外套大衣，在他身上闪闪发亮。

“Doctor Strange，”T'Challa说着友好地与Stephen握手致意。国王穿着华丽的白金礼服，饰以振金扣子。“你们觉得这场盛会办得如何？”

“T'Challa国王，”Stephen说着点头示意，“很高荣幸能看到世界在如此短的时间内取得了如此进步。”

“确实。我的子民对融入这个新的时代比以前更为积极。开放边境令我们受益良多。” 国王正要多说几句的时候Everett Ross来了，他身着炭灰三件套，身边跟着Dora Milaje。“抱歉失陪，博士。”

“我说什么来着，”Tony说，在T'Challa径直穿过房间朝Everett走去之时朝Stephen傻笑（a shit-eating grin）道，“ **所以** 你欠我两打yomari糕。”

“这不能说明任何问题。”Stephen说。

T'Challa向Everett伸出了手，带他来到舞池中央。更多的情侣们在他们的带头下加入，舞池慢慢挤满了人。管弦乐队注意到了这个，奏乐开始变得更为悦耳，更为柔和。 

“两打yomari糕，是吧？” Stephen问道，但Tony的注意力集中在了T'Challa和Everett的舞姿上。他们的组合颇具吸引力：两个来自完全不同的世界的化身聚到了一起，胜过这里的任何人。

Tony直起身子，转过身来，带着坚定的表情伸出了手。“和我跳个舞，doc？”

Stephen的心跳到了喉咙口。他握住Tony的手，任由这个男人将他们带入缓缓的圆舞曲中。在与其他成双结对的人们一起在房间里舞动的时刻，他们目不转睛望着彼此。这感觉并不像是那些精致的童话故事。就像是，他们从前就做过了许多许多次。

一曲行将结束，Stephen将手掌抚在Tony的背上，慢慢地靠得更近。琥珀色吊灯倒映在房间的玻璃窗上，反射出像如星光般璀璨的水晶光芒。空气中萦萦绕着小提琴的和弦，弥漫着绽放的勿忘我的清香。

Tony凝视着他。棕色的瞳孔里闪烁着威士忌色和金色的光。Tony看起来很开心，很健康，在Stephen的臂弯里如此放松，讲着玩笑戏谑的话，带着轻柔的微笑（a little quarter-smile）。

Stephen爱那那样的笑容。他爱Tony所有的笑容。他爱他的机智诙谐，他那不可思议的智慧与强壮多才的双手，和他用钢铁与金子铸造的心。他爱这个会捍卫地球直到最后一口气的人，这个将自己的全部灵魂与精力投入到保护世界和人民身上的人，这个几乎丝毫无暇顾及自我，做出任何他人不可企及的牺牲的人。

他如此爱他，哪怕受伤。

Tony温柔地说：“看到什么有趣的东西了，Doctor Strange？”

“只有你，Tony Stark，永远是你。”Stephen低声说。

Tony借着Stephen肩膀的力将自己拉近，与Stephen四目相对，目光灼灼，别有深意。

就在那一刻，他们的通讯器响了。 

\------

“Thanos就要来了，”Bruce Banner躺在纽约圣所残破的楼梯中间，在厚厚的毯子下瑟瑟发抖。“他来了。Thor和Loki不在了（他以为）。最后一半剩下的阿斯加的人被困在太空某处。他来了，他已经拿到了空间和和力量宝石。”

Tony和Carol快速交换了眼神，Tony用手臂紧紧抱住了Bruce。

五个小时内，新复仇者们在纽约联合国总部的接待室里等到了T'Challa和前复仇者的到来。联合国世界理事会成员在全息图上就位。

这会是Tony近三年来第一次见到Steve Rogers。Stephen捏了捏Tony的肩膀。Tony碰了碰他的手臂作为回应，给了他一个自信的笑容。

这次重逢就和Stephen所知道的、也和很多人想象的一样痛苦尴尬。Bucky Barnes的出现让人有些震惊。Rogers试图将Tony拉到一边，但Tony举起手阻止了他。

“现在不是时候，也不是地方。有比我们任何人都要紧的事情就要降临地球和宇宙。团结是我们唯一的路。不再有新旧复仇者之分了。现在起，我们是复仇者，我们将一起面对Thanos。”

Rogers说，”好的”，就是这样。保护地球的计划长期以来就一直在起草并已通过投票表决。各国政府都收到了未大规模外星人入侵做好准备的警示。Tony让他全新改进后的钢铁兵团飞往那些需要额外防御技术的国家。Stephen解释了地球周围的魔法保护，他和Wong两年前开始在地球上设置了这个，而其他的秘法大师通过传送门庄严地望着他们。

当第一艘外星飞船出现在大楼外的天空中，他们立即行动了起来。在这场处于精心控制之下的骚动中，Stephen握住了Tony的手。

“一起。”

Tony点点头。“一起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：朋友们真是神助攻啊，我爱小辣椒。我爱小蜘蛛。  
> “看到了什么有趣的东西？”“只有你。”啊，能够不再犹豫顾虑说出这一句的Stephen，让我留下了欣慰的泪水。他爱他，他爱他的所有，全部。他爱Tony的理由就是我爱他的理由！  
> 刚以为柳暗花明拨云见日灭霸就要来了呀……不过，那坚定的“一起”仿佛一个约定，让一切都有了支撑的的力量。  
> 接下来将是复联四剧情（快速）结局章高潮和尾声。有升华的糖哦。啊我为什么已经开始舍不得了呢……  
> 希望你们开心。鞠躬。


	10. 凤凰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者本章提要：他们最后赢了。万物复苏。他们完全敞开了彼此的心。

再多的战斗也无法阻止Thanos打响指。

\------

Stephen感觉到自己正在一个陌生未知的外星星球上化为灰烬，阿戈摩托之眼的楔开了无法修补的裂痕，而他对上Tony的目光——将他看到、生活、经历过那1400万个可能的未来只为这一刻的重量注入每一个字眼——“Tony。 **这是唯一的方法。** ”

他最后看到的一样东西是Tony的眼睛，带着懂得的神情亮起。 

他们在灵魂之石中看到了Tony，Steve和那些在第一次响指之后得以幸存的人，这些人展开了反击，穿越到其他维度和时间线发起了新的挑战。在Steve Rogers代替Bucky牺牲了自己宦曲乐灵魂宝石之后，Tony将最后这颗无限宝石嵌进了手套，而众人都沉默了。

“把抢走的所有东西、所有人，把他们带回来！”当Thanos冲向他时Tony咆哮道，“重启宇宙，把它他们全都带回来！”

多元宇宙扭曲折叠进空间，在宇宙中引发强烈的震荡冲击的波纹。他们从原先的灵魂宝石中被解放出来，制服了Thanos；他的女儿Gamora接过了Tony的手套，一劳永逸地解除了疯狂的泰坦对宇宙的全部威胁。

泪水顺着Tony的脸流了下来，他拥抱着Peter，周围解脱和胜利的呐喊开始在整个宇宙中回荡，然后他转向Stephen，伸手握住了对方的手。“我们做到了”他喘息着，眼中泪光闪烁。

“我们赢了，”Stephen呢喃着说，声音没入周围的欢呼声中，几不可闻。“我们赢了！”

\------

事情的后果规模惊人。虽然Tony的手套恢复了受Thanos响指直接影响的生命体，但那并不能修复现实里的物质结构。许多星系中的无数人发现自己失去了家园，其中也包括了阿斯加德人。

阿斯加德是他的人民，而非一个地方，”Thor严肃地吟诵着，靠着他的兄弟Loki寻求支持。“无论我们去向何方，我们都能生存下去。”

“挪威提供了一个更大的岛屿来接纳你的人民，”Tony向他保证道，“挪威政府表示你们可以随时安顿到那里。”

Thor眨了眨眼泪，抓住了Tony的胳膊。“谢谢你，老朋友。”

阿斯加德人随即搬了过来，很快开始建立一个与他们的传统一脉相承的王国。不久之后，银河护卫队又回到了太空。 

“我们会保持联系的。我觉得这不会是我们最后一次见到对方，”Peter Quill说，给了Karol一个通讯器。他若有所思地看着Tony，“你知道吧，我们的船上还缺一个科学怪人。”

Tony举起了双手。“对你的邀请我很感激，但是我太老了，不适合《星际迷航》五年的航行美学了。地球对我来说就已经够了。”

“你不要每次都指望用你的年龄逃避某些东西。你才四十八岁，Tony。”Stephen一边挥手朝离去的米兰诺号告别一边说。

“四十八岁对于在银河系里蹦跶来说也太老了。我的心脏不能受比Peter高中毕业或Pepper生孩子更多的刺激了。”Tony说，“走吧，Doctor Magic，我们还有活儿要干呢。”

\------

Tony和Steve最终会谈谈，这是不可避免的。而事情就发生在地球缓缓复苏的几周之后。

Stephen听到他们说话声的时候，本来正准备走出通往基地厨房的走廊。他停下了脚步，但要在不打扰到他们的情况下转身走掉为时已晚。

“我不知道你还在期待什么。”Tony说。

“我只是想——现在一切都好起来了，我们可以再给自己一次机会——”Steve犹豫地说。

“为什么？”

“你说为什么是什么？”

Tony叹了口气。“我们为什么要再试一次？”

“Tony，拜托，”Steve说道，几乎是在恳求，“即便——即便在Ultron、Bucky还有协议的事情之后，我也没有停止爱你。”

“你确定吗？”

Steve的喉咙哽咽。“我很抱歉我以前没有尽力告诉你，但我现在在这里了。离开你——让我意识到你对我有多重要。我们很好，曾经。我想我们可以再次和好。我还爱你，Tony。”

“我不会说同样的话。”

震惊的沉默。

“你离开了我，”Tony说，温软但又似钢铁般坚定不移。“我想要的只是让你留下来，但是你离开了我。你击碎了我的盔甲，留我在寒冷中然后离开了。我躺在地上，我一直在思考 ——我不能再这样做了。爱你伤害了我自己。爱你几乎杀掉了我自己，Steve。而你知道吗？我想要活下去。我要停止伤害。直到那时我才知道我想要的是什么。所以，我选择活下去，我选择让它不再伤害我，如果这意味着要放弃你——那就会是我的选择。”

“Tony。”Steve的声音中的震惊碎在了空气中，“Tony，我们可以的——我们可以再试一次。这次我会做得更好，我保证。我会好好对你的。”

“停。”Tony说。

“我们可以再试一试。”Steve又说了一次，低到几乎是耳语。

“不，Steve。我已做了了断。我已了断很久。你必须让我走。”

只剩下沉默的心跳，随后传来某扇门的轻轻打开最终又吧嗒关上的声音。Stephen从走廊走了出来。Tony坐在桌子旁，脸埋在双手中。当Stephen走近时，他抬起了头。 

他看上去松了一口气。

Stephen伸出了手。Tony握住它们，将Stephen拉近，将额头安在Stephen的肚子上。斗篷在他周围展开了。他们保持着这个姿势，很久，很久。

\------

那天晚些时候，Stephen在起居室里看见Steve窝在Bucky和Natasha之间，Sam Wilson在同他静静交谈。队长看起来比以往任何时候都要显得渺小，但也更年轻，仿佛有什么可怕的重量从他肩头卸去了。

Stephen一言不发地离开了。他相信时间会治愈他。 

\------

几个月飞逝而去。

阿斯加德王国完成了重建，Thor被重新正式加冕，复仇者们和银护成员们都坐上了嘉宾席。Thor朝大家微笑，举起风暴战斧向他们致敬。

Peter以最高荣誉从高中毕业了。毕业典礼上Tony和May共用一块手帕，哭得最凶。后来Peter接受了他给MIT写的推荐信，然后签署了协议成为了复联的活跃成员，让Tony骄傲的是，这孩子永远不会停止成为一名超级英雄。

Pepper生下了一个漂亮的男婴，哭声响亮，长着薄薄的棕发，整个房间的人都围着他转悠（had the whole room wrapped around his finger）。 

“他的名字叫Antonio，”Pepper宣布。Tony差点就要瘫倒在她的床边，Happy给了他一个紧紧地拥抱。

Stephen看着Tony将Antonio抱在怀里摇晃。Tony沉浸其中，向他的新教子低声说着意大利语。

Pepper冲着Stephen咧嘴一笑。“是不是庆幸你留下来了？”

“是啊，”他不由自主地说。“是的。”

\------

不出任务的时候（虽然这种情况也不多见），Stephen和Tony会在卡玛泰姬周围散很久的步。这片土地已经成了他们俩的避风港，这个他们在此治愈与平复了他们最糟糕的日子的地方。

有时他们也会聊聊普通的新闻和八卦。其他的时候，Tony会展示他制作的新的原理图，Stephen则会分享他最新的法术。他们偶尔也会在能够俯瞰群山的露台上坐着，带着令人舒适的沉默。

这个清晨便是诸如此般的时刻。他们的腿从露台边上垂下，yomari蒸糕卷的整整齐齐地摆成一堆放在身边。日出尚未来临。

“知道吗，庆祝大会那晚我本想约你出去的。”Tony说。

Stephen来了兴致。“真的吗？”

Tony点点头，眺望着地平线。“从你在炉火前让我知道了你爱我的那时起，我便意识到了自己对你的感情。但那时我还没有准备好。那时距离我和Steve……只过了一年半的时间。而我最不想看到的就是让你觉得自己被当成了替代品或是，第二选择。

“我知道自己的价值。你也从未让我觉得我不是我。”Stephen说。 

Tony哼了哼。“我一直对自己说，这对你不公平，而你最不需要的就是一个又苍老又破碎的家伙，而他居然还奢望自己能拥有像你这样的人。”

“Tony。”Stephen怀疑地说道。

“我知道，但你懂我的思维是怎么运作的。好几个月我都在自艾自怜，直到Rhodey和Pepper叫我振作起来。那天晚上我计划约你出去吃饭，可是老天又决定让我的计划泡汤（throw my plans out the window）。我想这大概是我在伤害别人之前退出的机会。然后Thanos啪地一个响指，你走了而我——我才明白我必须停止恐惧。我想要幸福。我不想再回头沉溺于过去了。”

时间过去了很久。他们周围的空气充斥着电流，在等待合适的时刻被激活。

晨光熹微，将Tony的眼睛染成了金棕的颜色。Tony转向Stephen，说：“我想为现在而活。我想向未来眺望。”

“你在未来看到了什么？” Stephen问道，被他的目光灼痛。

Tony深呼出一口气，将彼此的双手缠绕交握。“告诉我。你在你的水晶球里看到了什么？”

一字一句被赋予了别样的含义，未尽于言，隐藏于Tony紧张地声音中，深含于那坚定、富于创造的双手的温热中。

Stephen凝视着他的双眼，坚定地说：“我看到宇宙缓慢但稳稳地愈合。我看到家人和朋友重逢，世界重建于并肩携手。我看到银河护卫队在太空中维持着和平，老复仇者们在地球上通力合作，新复仇者们为明天铺平道路。我看到了复仇者大厦——”Tony攥紧了手——“Peter帮Lila和Cooper在餐桌上写家庭作业。Pepper和Happy会照顾Antonio和Nathaniel，而Rhodey努力教Vision做通心粉。”

“Stephen。”Tony说。

“Hope会给大家拍照片，May看了会笑好几个小时而Harley则会把照片留下以便日后勒索。Carol对此什么都不会说但会摆出最滑稽的姿势拍照然后设法让DUM-E和U也出镜，Friday说不定会把这些传到网上也不一定。Everett和T'Challa肯定会立刻打电话来问我们是否还好，需不需要他们过来控制损失。银护成员们会打来视频电话说他们在赶过来的路上；Loki会把自己和Thor传送来大楼。”

“Stephen，”Tony又说。

“我看到了你，”Stephen说，将Tony的双手放在自己心脏所在的位置，那里正平静地跳动，只因在Tony身边就感到满足。“我看到你揉乱了Peter的头发，向Harley讲解量子物理学。我看到你在工作间里敲敲打打了好几个小时，然后某人，可能是Pepper或者Peter，把你拽了出来然后你就能加入我们的通心粉之夜了。我看到你私藏了所有多余的香蒜酱，有人企图把它们偷走而你笑了。我看到你幸福，健康，完整，身边都是爱你的人。这就是最好的未来。”

“在这一切之中，你又在哪里呢？”Tony问道，紧紧攥着Stephen长袍的衣襟。

他们之间再无隔阂。再没有任何东西需要隐藏或证明。他们再一次地位平等，并驾齐驱，面对着未来的无限潜力与可能。

“我看到自己，站在你身边，”Stephen说。

他不知道是谁先伸出的手。全新的一天拉开了背景的帷幕，他们就那样在中途相遇，亲吻着，将彼此拥得越来越近，直至亲密无间。而宇宙生机勃勃，仿佛在致以庆祝，闪耀着生命、温暖和彩色，以及噢，他能所想到的一切，还有更多更多。

“我知道我们还有事情要做，但我只想待在这里，和你一起。”Tony在他们分开呼吸的时候说，将额头抵住Stephen的额头，用双臂紧紧拥抱着对方。

“我们有这个世界上所有的时间。”Stephen说着用指梳理着Tony的头发，嘴唇酥麻，心中溢满喜悦。

太阳跃过了天际线。他们保持着交缠的姿势，沐浴在金色和橙色的光芒中。


	11. 伊卡洛斯

生活在继续，未来变成了现在。

地球重建了。每个人都渴望着为新世纪开创一个和平的时代。协议经历了第三次评估、编撰和商定，新复仇者的的队伍作为地球防御外星威胁的终极防线，在宇宙中占据了一席之地，并得到了银河护卫队和阿斯加德王国的支持。

现在，宇宙在专注于治愈与恢复。这对Stephen而言不错，他成了新的至尊法师，并承担起了这个头衔赋予他的所有责任。

他在卡玛泰姬授课，迎接每一个怀着感激与好奇，睁大眼睛渴望学习的新人。他将Wong任命为伦敦圣所新的守护者。他定期与其他大师会面，关注着他们对秘法日益增长的兴趣，以感恩的心接受建议与见解。他们一起密切关注着多元宇宙的黑暗地带，Mordo的离去或许会是一道永不褪色的伤痕，但他希望这个人能在某处找到幸福。秘法的世界此刻似乎风平浪静。

他也参加了复仇者联盟的训练，履行了他作为兼职特别成员的义务。Tony和Carol联合领导了复仇者，有人分担他更为乐意承担这个责任了。和地球不同，银河系的其他人还是将视为复仇者的代表，以及重启了宇宙的人。银护表示在宇宙运动的宏大计划中，大部分星球都将他视作了地球的代言人。

“要怎么向联合国解释这点看来会会很有趣。”Tony对Quill说，Stephen则在那儿因Quill莫名其妙的表情笑了起来。

他花时间加深了他与Christine以及Wong的友谊。他的日程安排几乎没什么空闲的时间，所以他非常想念他们。Tony也去看了他们一次，而本周末他们都会在新复联大厦里一直扩张的餐桌上拥有自己的的位置。

通心粉之夜对每个人而言都有特别的意义，而赛卓本身也成了一种传统，将伴随着超级英雄、银河的神祇们和他们的后代，以及未来将随之而来的一切，度过一个又一个十年。随着Kamala Khan和Wade Wilson（“我只是名誉成员，好不？”）这样的新成员的加入，椅子不断添加，组合，偶尔还得回炉重组。

一年后，Steve Rogers在桌子上有自己的座位，Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint和Wanda也是如此。

“是时候了。”清晨时分，他们站在露台上，Tony向Stephen吐露道。Vision接受了来自Wanda的握手。Thor递给Steve一杯啤酒，Rhodey拥抱了Sam。Pepper朝Natasha挥了挥手，Antonio在她膝盖上蹦蹦跳跳。Laura亲吻了自己的大丈夫，孩子们围绕着父亲欢腾。T'Challa和Everett微笑着看着Shuri靠近Bucky，提出要为他升级假肢。“过去已在身后。我们会更加强大，尤其是，在从历史中吸取了教训之后。”

“Steve呢？”Stephen问。Tony挽住Stephen的手臂，将头靠在他的肩上。

“他一直是个过时的家伙。我觉得我们和其他人都有足够的能力让他和Bucky加快速度。”Tony说。

Stephen将嘴唇在Tony额上落下一吻，没有再说什么。他比大多数人，甚之又甚，更懂得给予和获得第二次机会的价值。他就是活生生的例子。

未来会有更多的战斗，会有更多的问题需要解决，会有更多的挑战需要面对。宇宙的许多地方需要数十年才能再次恢复繁荣。在浩瀚宇宙的某处，有别的敌人和阴暗的东西正在等待他们，伺机而动，那些Stephen在人们和自己的梦中见过。协议并不完美，政府和签署协议的人亦如是。

然而，不管人们是否愿意，生活都会继续，这就是生命与存在的复杂所在。这只是宇宙运行的方式，万物遵循的自然法则。

“在想什么？”Tony问道，温柔地抚摸着Stephen的下颌的线条。“你又露出那种表情了。”

“什么表情？” Stephen说。他拉近Tony，抓住自己的太阳和星辰，在他温暖的怀抱中兴奋不已。

Tony将手摁在Stephen的胸口上，咧嘴一笑，然后露出一副严肃的表情，皱起鼻子，眯着眼睛。“就像这样，好像你刚刚发现了一些大秘密，却不告诉任何人。”

“我什么都会告诉你。”Stephen说，用嘴唇蹭了蹭Tony的额头。

“真的吗？” Tony说，可爱又慵懒躺在他怀里。

Stephen想到了藏在口袋里的小天鹅绒盒子，笑了。“你想知道什么？”

在宏伟的宇宙之中，他们只是微不足道的尘埃。最终，他们的生命与轨迹将逐渐隐没，消失在浩瀚无边的星际的历史中，曾经占据过那么一个段落。

但是，随着黎明将世界带向新的一天，而Tony眼中带着足以蔑视整个多元宇宙的殷殷热望凝视着他，Stephen发现，即便如此，也没有关系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：他们是彼此的伊卡洛斯和彼此的太阳，一起飞向天空。  
> 译者笔记：从此，他们幸福地生活在了一起。  
> 有句话说童话里都只讲到王子和公主在一起，却从来不说后来的鸡毛蒜皮，因为或许任何幸福都经不起那些琐碎日常的考验。  
> 但私心Tony和Stephen不会这样。他们一个是守护现实着眼未来的铁人，一个是观察维度超越时间的法师，他们会争吵会受伤，会难过会沮丧，但肩上有责任，身边有爱人，我想他们最终会拥有一切细水长流，一切美好的点点滴滴。  
> 即便是明亮如太阳，也会燃尽50亿年的光阴。但总有一个星系会继承那些生命。那相接的星轨，重叠的光锥，另一个平行时空里还会发生无限的故事，爱永不分崩离析。  
> 所以，一切都没有关系。只要他们在一起。  
> 鞠躬。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：  
> 这篇文，怎么说，作者文笔太好，情感描述太真实，心酸和甜蜜都太真实，甚至在跟我讨论的时候发了一堆小论文一样的构思想法……我被虐的死去活来，真的想哭。非常害怕翻译不出那个感觉，所有搁置了很久。所以你们可以的话去看原文吧。另外，作者应该，应该，是无差的。但是因为整篇都是奇视角，另外我觉得性格转变上偏向一些奇异铁，尤其是之后奇变得特别强大包容，我就只打奇异铁了哈。  
> 我会努力……不能只有我一个被虐到……另外是HE！是HE！希望你们喜欢。


End file.
